Hielo Liquido
by kiraa malfoy
Summary: Draco y hermione no pueden evitar lo que sienten. Pero en el torneo de los Tres magos las cosas cambiaran, y la necesidad de Draco de protegerla a ella, puede poner a ambos en un grave peligro. Dramione!
1. Crapusculo Negro

Capitulo 1: Crepusculo Negro.

Era un día como cualquier otro, pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar en un solo segundo.

Estábamos almorzando en el Gran Comedor, y aunque me lo propusiera sus ojos fríos, inexpresivos para cualquiera menos para mi, eran lo único en lo que me podía concentrar.

Me sumía en sus ojos grises, no podía pensar en nada mas, en ninguna otra persona. Mis problemas quedaban pequeños al lado de esos ojos perfectos. Perfecto, él era perfecto, no había otra palabra que lo describiera mejor. Perfecto.

-Hermione! Herms! Me estás escuchando? – Gritó Harry despertándome, sacándome del hipnotismo en el que me habían puesto esos ojos.

- emm…Si Harry, si que pasa?

- Herms, hemos estado hablando del Torneo de los Tres Magos, hace como 20 minutos!. Quien crees que ganara?

- mmm… Bueno todos tienen algo a su favor – dije, intentando aparentar que había puesto atención a la conversación - Fleur es muy inteligente, Viktor es fuerte, Cedric es muy hábil, y tu Harry, tu eres especial. Si la copa te eligió a TI es porque obviamente tienes lo necesario para la competencia – esperaba tranquilizar a mi amigo con el discurso que le había dado al menos 15 veces.

- si, tienes razón. Bueno cambiando un poco el tema, en que andas Hermione? - dijo Harry con suspicacia.

- porque? – le pregunté consternada de que mi amigo, que se supodia, andaba tan distraído estos últimos días, hubiera notado mi reciente cambio de actitud.

- y lo pregunta! – dijo Ron con la boca llena de pastel de calabaza. Era la primera vez que notaba su presencia. Apenas si hablaba mientras comía.

- si Herms. Estas distraída, a veces pareciera que hubieras visto un fantasma. A veces llegas eufórica y con ganas de saltar por todo el colegio, y a veces llegas notoriamente depresiva y con lo ojos hinchados por haber llorado. – si que me sorprendió lo pendiente que había estado mi amigo. Considerando su próxima participación en el torneo, y los recientes supuesto avistamientos de señales y magia relacionados con el Señor Oscuro, era de entender que Harry estuviera mas que distraído.

- Harry no es nada en serio. Solo es que estoy muy sensible, y por eso los cambios de humor. Además con todo esto del torneo y de aquellas señales me preocupo por ti.

- Soy yo el que se preocupa por ti Hermione.

En ese momento lo vi salir. Por mas pequeño que fuese el momento, sabía que valdría la pena. No me importaba lo que fuese a pasar, que seria lo que me dijera esta vez, tenia que verlo, aunque fuera por solo un segundo.

- Harry estoy algo cansada, me iré a acostar - me excusé.

Salí, camine por el pasillo, y vi su capa doblar la esquina, lo seguí, que mas podía hacer.

Se dirigía a su cuarto, por supuesto. Ese día no habían clases, debido al los preparativos para el Torneo, y todo los estudiantes se sentían cansados, por lo que todos aprovechaban este día para descansar y terminar los trabajos atrasados.

- Crepúsculo Negro - lo oí decir, y luego alcancé a divisar la puerta de la sala común de Slytherin cerrándose, y la punta de su capa entrando en ella.

Su voz. Me encantaba su voz. Era aterciopelada, fría, baja, casi como un susurro, me helaba la piel cada vez que la escuchaba. Era simplemente hermosa.

Él provocaba tantas cosas en mí.

Me recosté en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared, por un segundo, un segundo que me permitió envolverme en el eco de su voz que aun resonaba en mi cabeza. Un segundo, o lo que pareció un segundo, que termino abruptamente con un:

- Granger que haces aquí?


	2. Todos Tenemos Problemas

Capitulo 2: Todos Tenemos Problemas.

Se notaba que estaba cansado. Su piel, de por si pálida, estaba nívea, y con las ojeras marcadas.

- Granger! - repitió, gritando, y dándome un puntapié que logró despertarme de mi ensueño.

- Que te pasa idiota!! – le grité indignada, no pudiendo controlar mi ira. Quien se creía él para darme un puntapié.

- Por tercera, y espero ultima vez, Que hace aquí! – grito furioso.

- Que te importa a ti!

- Tu eres idiota o que? Esta es MI sala común, y exijo saber que MIERDA haces aquí!

Sentía las lagrimas en mis ojos, pero orgullosa como la leona que era, no permitiría que salieran. Me levanté, con la barbilla en alto, y juntando todo el valor que tenía le respondí:

- Escucha Malfoy, y escucha bien, no voy a dejar que ni tu ni nadie me hable así! Quien te crees que eres para hablarme de esa forma! Así que si quieres saber porque mierda estoy afuera de tu estúpida sala común partes por bajar el tono y omitir los garabatos. Entendiste?

No lo pude seguir soportando. Me di vuelta, intentando mantener la compostura mientras sentía sus ojos fríos fulminándome. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero no dejaría que ninguna de ellas cayera hasta llegar a la seguridad de mi habitación.

Me deje caer en mi cama y comencé a llorar, un llanto ahogado. No sabía porque me dolía tanto, lo único que tenia claro es que dolía, y que no podía parar de llorar.

En un solo momento todo se derrumbó, lo ultimo que supe es que mi almohada estaba empapada de mis lágrimas, y que Croockshanks se acurrucaba en mis brazos. Después, todo se volvió negro.

- Hermione – fue lo primero que escuché – Hermione estas bien?

Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vi fue a Ron, Harry y Ginny.

- Ginny – dije algo desorientada.

- Hermione, te hemos estado buscando por todo el colegio – dijo Ginny con preocupación – Estas bien? Te sientes bien?

- Si, si, estoy… cansada – mas que cansada me sentía desorientada, extraña – Donde están todos?

- Durmiendo Herms, ya es de noche, todo están en sus dormitorios – dijo Harry. Miré por la venta y me di cuenta de que todo estaba oscuro.

- No! Me quedé dormida! Falté a todas mis clases! – no lo podía creer – Algún profesor lo notó? Alguien dijo algo?

- Tranquila Herms, la única clase que tuvimos fue pociones con Snape, y faltaron muchos alumnos – dijo Ron entre risas – no estuviste tu, ni Pansy, ni Ben, no Malfoy, ni…

No seguí escuchando nada más. "Malfoy", su solo nombre hizo que los ojos se me llenaran de lágrimas otra vez.

Me pare, dejando la excusa de que me escabulliría a la cocina para encontrar algo de comer, intentando sonreír y retener las lágrimas.

Tomé mi capa y salí de la sala común con rumbo desconocido. No sabia donde me dirigía, solo sabia que tenia que salir de ahí.

Saliendo de la sala común, doblé a la derecha, subí unas escaleras, caminé un largo trecho. Llegué a unos baños que parecían abandonados, y comencé a llorar otra vez. Me encerré en uno de los cubículos del baño y sollozando comencé a recordar. Recordar lo que me había dicho no era lo peor, sino recordar su mirada, tan llena de odio, era lo que me partía el alma.

- Aaaa! – un grito desgarrador, lleno de rabia brotó de una garganta que no era la mía, seguido de un golpe.

Salí del cubículo en el que me encontraba, llena de pánico, para encontrarme con un Malfoy deshecho, sentado, con la cabeza entre las manos.

- Malfoy? – dije, aun algo aturdida por el golpe.

Levantó la cabeza con una mirada que a pesar de estar tan cargada de odio, era suplicante, agonizante. No pude evitar preguntar, reteniendo no solo las lágrimas otra vez, sino que las enormes ganas que tenía de abrazarlo.

- Estas bien? – le pregunte casi en un susurro.

- No eres la única con problemas Hermione – me dijo con una voz tan ausente de sentimiento, tan vulnerable, que me impresionó mas que el mismo hecho de que me llamara por mi nombre**.**

---------------------------- o --------------------------- o ---------------------------- o -------------------------------- o ------------------------------ o -------------------

_De verdad muchas gracias a los que leyeron el primer cap. que bueno qe les haya gustado ^^, nunca pense que alguien lo leeria tan pronto pero ya ven... ocurrió. De nuevo muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer a esta aspirante a escritora. Les dejo el segundo cap., espero qe les guste y que me dejen reviews con cualquier coemntario, sugerencia o felicitacion ^^_

Kira Malfoy .-


	3. Que estamos haciendo

Capitulo 3: Que Estamos Haciendo.

Se levantó para marcharse, pero cuando paso a mi lado todas mis barreras cayeron.

- Draco – lo llamé, y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta mis brazos estaban alrededor de su cuello.

No pensé en nada más, hasta que el lado racional de mi mente, que había tenido silenciado desde hace mucho tiempo, me advirtió de lo peligroso de la situación.

Yo, abrazando al que se suponía era mi peor enemigo, el que me había hecho sufrir desde el primer momento en el que pise el colegio, el déspota que me llamaba sangre sucia, que me humillaba, que me menospreciaba con cada palabra que me decía. Él, que con su sola mirada me hacia sentir el odio y asco que me tenia. Yo, abrazándolo a Él.

De seguro buscaría la forma de usar esto para burlarse de mi, seria humillada por el, de nuevo. Seria la pobre Hermione que se enamoro perdidamente de el gran Draco Malfoy, el precursor se la pureza de sangre, aquel que podía tener a quien quisiera, cuando el lo deseara.

En ese momento lo ultimo que quedaba de racionalidad en mi le ordeno a mis brazos que bajaran, que lo soltara, y le ordeno a mis pies correr lo mas rápido que pudieran para salir de ahí y olvidar todo.

Pero antes de que mi cuerpo pudiera responder, sentí sus firmes brazos alrededor de mi cintura, aprisionándome contra su cuerpo, para luego sentir su respiración, baja y fría, contra mi cuello.

Mi mente se apago, ahora solo pensaba m corazón, y no pude evitar derramar una lágrima que tenia guardada hace mucho.

De pronto sentí sus manos frías alrededor de mi rostro, sus ojos grises en los míos, y su respiración tan cerca de mí que hacia que mi corazón se acelerara a una velocidad imposible.

- Que estamos haciendo Draco – susurré, dándome cuenta por primera vez de la corta distancia que nos separaba.

- Derribando barreras - dijo, eliminando los centímetros que separaban nuestros labios.

------------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------

Hermione sintió que el mundo se detuvo, y de lo único que Draco pudo darse cuenta es que ese beso era lo único que lo había hecho sentirse bien en mucho tiempo.

Fue un beso frenético, pero a la vez dulce, dejando ver, aunque ellos no quisieran, miles de sentimientos.

Draco subió su mano izquierda hacia la espalda de Hermione, mientras que enredaba los dedos de la otra mano en su enmarañado pelo.

Hermione por su parte, se perdió en el beso, dejándose llevar. Movía sus manos acariciando el pelo de Draco, sujetando su cabeza como si temiera que él se escapara.

Hermione tenia menos experiencia, solo seguía a Draco, quien empezó el beso suave, buscando con su lengua la de ella, con caricias suaves, pero a medida que el beso avanzaba se volvía mas apasionado. Draco movía su lengua furioso, enredaba sus dedo en el pelo de Hermione, y firmemente sujetaba si espalda, mientras que ella acariciaba su cabello.

Fue un beso largo, y a medida que avanzaban los segundos se volvía mas y mas apasionado.

Draco bajo la mano que tenía en el cabello de Hermione hasta su pierna, donde iba subiendo cada vez más. Hermione nerviosa, soltaba pequeños gemidos cuando Draco dejaba su boca para besar si cuello, o incluso darle algunos pequeños mordiscos en el hombro.

De pronto un ruido los hizo detenerse.

Unos pasos se escuchaban al final del corredor.

- Quien esta ahí!? – se escucho decir a Filch

- Ven- susurro Draco, tomando a Hermione de una muñeca y encerrándose ambos en unos de los cubículos.

- Los voy a descubrir niños malcriados – decía Filch mientras se asomaba al cuarto de baño – Cuando los descubra los llevare donde el profesor Snape, el sabrá que hacer con ustedes… - el sonido de voz iba disminuyendo a medida que avanzaba por el pasillo, hasta finalmente desaparecer a la vuelta de una esquina.

Draco y Hermione salieron del cubículo, con el corazón acelerado, y ambos desarreglados, con el cabello enredado, y algunos botones de sus camisas desabrochados.

Hermione comenzó frenéticamente a arreglarse, abrochándose algunos botones de su blusa, mientras que Draco, apoyado en un lavamanos, con esa postura tan sexy que enloquecía a Hermione, la miraba.

- Esto no fue nada. Dijo finalmente Hermione, rompiendo el frío e incomodo silencio.

- Claro que no sangre sucia – respondió Malfoy, pasándose una mano por el cabello, con un tono aun mas frío que el que usaba habitualmente para referirse a ella – fue solo un momento de debilidad, que, lamento informarte, no se volverá a repetir.

- "_Es el mismo déspota de siempre"_ – Se dijo Hermione para sus adentros. – Claro porque lo único que quiero es que me hagas tuya Malfoy – le respondió Hermione con el tono mas sarcástico que pudo encontrar en si.

- Cuida tu tono impura – le escupió Draco tomándola del brazo – o podría, por mas asco que me diera, hacer ese deseo realidad – dijo levantando una ceja.

- Tócame y te mato – le dijo Hermione, soltando su brazo, para tomar su capa e irse, dejando a un Draco Malfoy desalineado y estupefacto.

Hermione volvió a su sala común aun arreglándose el cabello.

Decidió que habían sido muchas emociones por hoy, asíque entro con la intención de acostarse inmediatamente en su cama. Pero lo primero que vio al cruzar la sala común fue a una Ginny sentada en un sillón, al lado de la chimenea.

- Tuviste suerte buscando comida? – dijo Ginny con un tono suspicaz en su voz, una sonrisa en su cara y levantando una ceja.

- Si, mucha. Los duendes me consiguieron algo de comer – mintió Hermione. Nunca se le había dado muy bien el mentir, pero últimamente había estado obligada a usarlo mucho.

Creo que es mejor que nos vallamos a acostar – dijo Ginny levantándose – ah, y Herms – dijo al pasar junto a ella – tienes algunos de los botones de tu blusa desabotonados, y el cuello levantado.

Ginny era siempre tan observadora.

- Gracias – fue todo lo que Hermione pudo responder.

Draco por su parte, llego a su sala común furioso, pero también había alguien esperándolo a él.

Al entrar a su habitación Draco descubrió a una Pansy Parkinson escasamente vestida, usando un sexy pijama de seda con encajes, recostada en su cama. Su pelo negro caía hasta sus hombros, descubiertos, y su pijama dejaba ver gran parte de su piel, que parecía de porcelana.

- De donde vienes Draco? – le exigió Pansy.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia – le dijo Draco apenas notando su presencia.

- Te veo algo tenso – le dijo Pansy, levantándose, y masajeando sus hombros – porque no te recuentas un momento – le dijo sentándose Draco en la cama, y ella arrodillada atrás, sin dejar de masajear su espalda.

- Claro, por que no – dijo Draco sacándose su corbata, y tarándola lejos.

Esa noche Draco se desahogo con Pansy.

Fue un sexo violento, absurdo y sin sentido, pues la única mujer que ocupaba su cabeza hacia bastante tiempo, la que hacia que se despertara asustado y con el corazón a mil en las noches, la que ocupaba cada rincón de su mente, la que lo hacia quedarse despierto en las noches, no era la mujer que ocupaba su cama esa noche.

Y Pansy lo sabía.

---------------------------- o --------------------------- o ---------------------------- o -------------------------------- o ------------------------------ o -------------------

uufff... no saben cuanto_ me costó escibir este cap. pero aqui lo tienen._

_pasan muuuuchas mas cosas, entre ellas un cambio de narrador, pero esdtaba todo planeado xd espero que les guste eso, no se fue un poco raro pero me gusto como quedo..... espero que lo disfruten, y recuerden, comentarios, felicitaciones, reclamos o sugerencias EN UN REVIEW !!! ^^ dejenme muchos reviews porque es muuy importante para mi saber que piensan de la historia... o de la forma en la que la escribo =P_

_Nos leemos en el prox cap !!_

Kira Malfoy.-


	4. Lo que implica ser un Malfoy

Capitulo 4: Lo que implica ser un Malfoy.

- Draco! Draco esta ahí? – Draco escuchó como Blaise Zabini llamaba a su puerta.

- Lárgate de aquí Zabini- Gruñó Draco. Aun estaba medio dormido, y el recuerdo de la noche pasada no era un buen incentivo para levantarse. Pensándolo bien, era un recuerdo que prefería borrar. – No iré a clases hoy, di que estoy enfermo, inventa algo!

- Draco hoy es sábado, vamos a ir a Hogsmade, las chicas quieres comprar vestidos para el baile o algo, y Snape dijo que tenia que hablar contigo – Aun faltaban semanas para el baile, pero la chicas querían tenerlo todo listo desde antes.

_Mierda_ – pensó Draco – Ya voy – le gritó a Blaise.

Draco se levantó para notar su cama vacía. Pansy se había ido en la noche, no era conveniente que la encontraran ahí. Pansy no quería que pensaran que era una prostituta, y menos lo quería Draco, después de todo, era su pareja para el baile.

Tomó una ducha de agua helada, como siempre, el frío lo despertaba, lo despejaba, lo hacía sentirse bien, para luego vestirse. Tomó su capa, y salió.

Casi toda la casa de Slytherin estaba en la sala común esa mañana, y casi todas las cabezas voltearon al notar que Draco Malfoy bajaba las escaleras.

Draco bajó tranquilo, sereno, el era el rey, el rey de Slytherin, él lo sabia y todos lo sabían.

Draco bajo hasta su sala común, donde Blaise Zabini lo estaba esperando.

- Te divertiste anoche con Parkinson? – le preguntó Blaise abrazando a Draco con una mano y dándole una palmada en el pecho con la otra.

- Como sabes que estuve con ella Zabini? – le dijo Draco con el rostro inmutado, frío como piedra.

- Bueno… Pansy se lo contó a sus amigas, y ella no es muy discreta, ya sabes, para este momento ya lo debe saber toda la casa…. Draco, Draco! – lo llamaba Zabini mientras que Draco lo dejaba hablando solo.

- Ven – le ordenó Draco a Pansy, tomándola fuertemente del brazo, sacándola de su grupo de amigas – Que te crees Pansy, que puedes andar por ahí contando todo lo que hacemos?

- Pero Draco yo no…

- Cállate – le ordeno Malfoy – No quiero escuchar ni una palabra mas de ti – dijo aumentando la presión en su brazo – No quiero escucharte, no quiero saber de tus chismes, y por sobre todo no quiero enterarme de que publicas lo que hacemos. Me escuchaste bien?

- Si Draco, si te escuché, pero yo….

- Vete – la soltó

Lo que Draco no sabía es que Pansy realmente no había contado nada, y que en ese momento se dibujaba una sonrisa en el frío rostro de Blaise Zabini.

- Vamos – ordenó Snape.

La casa de Slytherin salió de su sala común para dirigirse el tren que los llevaría a Hogsmade, Todos comenzaron a abordar, pero al momento de hacerlo Draco, Snape lo tomó discretamente del brazo y lo apartó.

- Draco, tu padre y los demás están preparando todo, no deben haber interrupciones de parte de algún alumno, de eso debes encargarte tu.

- Si ya lo se – dijo Draco – No te preocupes, no habrán interrupciones – dijo abordando finalmente.

----------------------------------------------------- 0 --------------------------------------------------

Hermione se levantó esa mañana con un peso en el estomago. Se vistió tranquilamente, pues como siempre, se había levantado ates que todos, para tener tiempo suficiente para prepararse.

Aunque Viktor Krum se había convertido en el chico perfecto para cualquiera en Hogwarts, Hermione deseaba que fuera otro el que la llevara al baile. Deseaba que fuera aquel chico de tez nívea y ojos grises quien sellara la noche con un beso. Y, aunque sabía que eso era imposible, no podía evitar preguntarse que ocurriría si eso sucediera.

Bajó las escaleras para encontrar que era la única en estar lista, así que decidió sentarse junto a la chimenea para leer un libro y esperar.

Después de 30 minutos comenzó a ver a algunos estudiantes bajar las escaleras, y cuando ya se cumplían los 45 minutos toda la casa estaba presente.

La profesora McGonagal entro a la sala común y anunció:

- Junto con desearles suerte en el viaje les recuerdo que su comportamiento debe ser ejemplar. Ahora, habiendo dicho esto, síganme para que aborden el tren.

Después de eso Gryffindor abordó, era la ultima casa que faltaba por lo que el tren partió en ese instante.

Harry, Hermione, Ginny y Ron se sentaron el mismo vagón, y Ron, comiendo una rana de chocolate preguntó:

- Y Harry… ya le preguntaste a Cho?

- Preguntarle que? – dijo Hermione.

- Harry quiere que Cho vaya con el al baile de navidad – respondió Ron – yo le dije que se apresurara, o si no alguien mas le preguntará.

Ginny tenía la mirada perdida en el paisaje. Se fue en silencio todo el viaje.

- Y que hay de ti Ron- dijo Harry – tu con quien irás?

- Lavender Brown – dijo Ron con orgullo – pero no hablamos de mi, Harry, eres tu el que no tiene pareja, deberías apresurarte si aun quieres que Cho vaya contigo.

- Si por supuesto que quiero, pero…

- Harry – interrumpió Hermione – Ron tiene razón. Escuche a alguna chicas decir que Cedric se lo pediría. No se si ya lo hizo. Claro que solo eran rumores de chicas de primero, pero…

- Si, tienes razón, hablare con Cho al llegar a Hogsmade- dijo Harry decidido.

- Eso es! – le animó Ron.

En ese momento el tren se detuvo, estaban en Hogsmade. Al decender del tren llegaron rápidamente Lavender y Parvati.

- Hola Ron – dijo tímidamente Lavender.

- Hola – respondió Ron.

- Si no les molesta tomarmos a Hermione y a Ginny prestadas. Lavender, Hermione, Ginny y yo iremos a escoger nuestros vestidos – dijo Parvati tomando a las chicas del brazo y perdiéndose las cuatro en la calle.

- Suerte con eso! – gritó Ron – Hey Harry, mira ahí esta Cho, ve a hablar con ella, yo te espero en Las Tres Escobas.

- no, Ron, yo no…

- Anda Harry no te acobardes – le grito Ron alejándose.

Harry caminó algunos pasos hacia Cho, que estaba con unas amigas, pero al momento de darse vuelta, para arrepentirse escuchó:

- Hola Harry.

- Hola Cho, Como estas? – dijo Harry nervioso.

- Bien gracias. Harry… me preguntaba… tienes pareja para el baile?

- Bueno yo… de eso quería hablarte Cho – comenzó Harry – bueno yo me preguntaba si a ti te gustaría ir conmigo – dijo Harry sonrojándose un poco.

- Si, seria genial - respondió Cho – estaba esperando a que me lo pidieras – dijo tímidamente.

- Vamos Cho! Se acabaran los vestidos bonitos – le gritó una de sus amigas.

- Ve – le dijo Harry.

Pero antes de partir, Cho le dio un tierno y suave beso a Harry en la mejilla, dejando a un Harry completamente sonrojado.

Harry se fue volando en una nube a Las Tres Escobas.

----------------------------------------------------- 0 --------------------------------------------------

- Ese vestido te queda hermoso Herms – dijo Lavender.

- Tú crees – preguntó Hermione.

- Si, ese color índigo resalta tus ojos – le animó Parvati.

- Es cierto, y ese corte te hace ver estupenda – finalizó Ginny.

- Bueno, entonces me lo llevo.

Ya las cuatro habían elegido y pagado sus vestidos, zapatos y accesorios, la compra les había tomado cerca de una hora y media.

- Vamos al salón de Madame Tudipié – propuso Parvati.

- Si! Me encanta ese lugar – dijo Lavender.

- Vayan ustedes chicas, a mi no me gusta mucho ese lugar – dijo Hermione, la verdad es que odiaba el lugar, lo encontraba empalagoso, demasiado romántico para su gusto.

- Yo tampoco las acompañare, me encontrare con Ron a ver si me presta algo de dinero. Quiero comprar un lazo que haga juego con mi vestido. – dijo Ginny.

- Podemos ir a otro lugar – dijo Parvati.

- No, no se preocupen, yo iré a ver si encuentro algo para Crookshanks – se excusó Hermione, no quería arruinarles la diversión.

- De acuerdo – dijeron y Hermione las vio entrar emocionadas al salón.

- Quieres que te acompañe? – preguntó Ginny.

- No te preocupes Ginny, la verdad es que necesito un poco de aire y tiempo a solas para poder pensar.

- De acuerdo. – dijo Ginny. Hermione la vio alejándose en dirección a Las Tres Escobas.

Hermione estuvo vagando por la ciudad por cerca de 30 min. Hasta que sintió la necesidad de ir al baño. Entro al primer lugar que vio, un restaurant elegante, demasiado a su gusto.

- Disculpe, donde está el baño? – pregunto Hermione a uno de los meseros

- Al fondo a la derecha – respondió éste.

- Gracias.

Hermione camino, y entro por una puerta grande de roble, que la condujo a un salón amplio, finamente amueblado con colores verdes, negros y plateados, con una chimenea que, encendida, daba al lugar un aire calido, pero a la vez solemne y elegante. Al fondo del salón había una puerta, también de roble pero mas pequeña que la principal. Hermione se acercó para ver donde conducía ésta, para ver, por entre la puerta semi abierta a un Draco Malfoy, acompañado de su padre, Lucius Malfoy.

- Que no lo ves Draco! – gritaba Lucius enfurecido – ese chico sospecha que andamos en algo. Si él sospecha, estará alerta, y si descubre algo le dirá a Dumbledore. Quieres que eso suceda? Quieres que todo lo que hemos planeado se vaya a la mierda por tu incompetencia? Quieres ponerte en riesgo a ti y a toda tu familia?

- No padre – respondió Draco con la cabeza gacha.

- No quieres ayudar al señor oscuro? – preguntó Lucius.

- Padre, sabes que eso el lo que quiero.

- Entonces explícame por que no haces la única cosa que te fue encomendada. Por que no…

- Pero padre no fue mi culpa – dijo Draco con un dejo de suplica en su voz – Los estúpidos de Crabbe y Goyle…

- Cállate – rugió Lucius dándole un golpe con el revés de su mano a Draco – aprenderás a respetarme, y no hablaras a menos que yo lo ordene! – le dijo golpeando con su bastón las rodillas de Draco tan fuerte, que éste quedo arrodillado frente a él. – ahora comenzaras a hacer bien tu trabajo!. Te encargaras de que nadie sospeche nada. Sirve a tu señor! Sirve al señor oscuro! Eso es lo que implica ser un Malfoy – dijo Lucius acercándose a la puerta.

En ese momento Hermione corrió para salir de aquel salón, tenia los ojos empapados en lagrimas, solo quería olvidar lo que acababa de ver. Nunca había visto a Draco tan vulnerable, tan desprotegido, eso hizo que se le partiera el alma, la hizo sentir insegura.

Pero lo que Hermione no alcanzó a ver, fue a Lucius deteniéndose antes de llegar a la puerta, que con un tono frio y severo dijo:

- Haz lo que tengas que hacer para que todo siga igual que hasta ahora. Silencia a quien quiera que sea, como sea necesario. No seas un cobarde, no seas débil, no seas como tu madre Draco – dijo Lucius saliendo del salón dejando a un Draco arrodillado en el suelo, con los ojos inyectados de lágrimas, que lleno de rabia y odio, le respondió con los dientes apretados:

- Si padre.

---------------------------- o --------------------------- o ---------------------------- o -------------------------------- o ------------------------------ o -------------------

_Hola !! Este cap me salió un poco mas largo que los anteriores, siempre me alagargo a medida que avanza la historia. Disculpne por no subir antes, esque estoy con las pruebas de fin de semestre en mi coelgio, y eso no me deja tiempor para nadaa !!._

_Espero que les guste el cap. es una provadita de lo que se viene !! si, asi es, se viene muuuuucho mas xd !!_

_Recuerden dejar reviews con comentarios, sugerencias, reclamos o lo que seaa !!_

Kira Malfoy.-


	5. Un Gusto

Capitulo 5: Un Gusto

Hermione corrió con todo lo que daban sus piernas. Nunca se había caracterizado por ser una deportista destacada, pero en esa ocasión se sorprendió de lo rápido que podía correr. Hermione no dejó de correr, hasta que llegó a un oscuro y solitario callejón. Ahí, donde estaba segura de que nadie podría verla se derrumbó.

No podía creer lo que había visto. Todo era una conspiración. El señor oscuro estaba vivo, ya estaba en el colegio, estaba operando. Su mejor amigo estaba en peligro, Dumbledore lo estaba, todos los estudiantes del colegio corrían peligro en él, y Draco era parte de todo eso, eso le destrozaba el alma.

Pero lo que a Hermione mas le dolía, era la imagen de Lucius Malfoy golpeando a su hijo, a Draco. Hermione nunca había visto algo tan cruel como eso, nunca, y la cara de Draco era suficiente como para romperle el corazón.

No sabia por que, pero Hermione sentía eso mas profundo y doloroso que todo lo anterior.

Él era suyo.

En ese momento Hermione se dio cuenta de que quería a Draco Malfoy, de que estaba profunda e irrevocablemente enamorada de el, no importaba si era un mortífago o no, Hermione lo quería, y eso le dolía.

Hermione estuvo en el callejón por cerca de 40 min., y aun faltaba cerca de una hora para que el expreso los llevara de regreso a Hogwarts, no podía esperar, no podía salir de ahí, reunirse con sus amigos y pretender que todo estaba bien, necesitaba salir de ahí lo antes posible.

Por suerte había estudiado muy bien la historia de Hogwarts y Hogsmade, por lo que conocía perfectamente los pasadizos que los conectaban. Ya lo había decidido, necesitaba salir de ahí.

Tomó sus cosas, y camino hacia Las Tres Escobas, si se iba a ir primero necesitaría que alguien más lo supiera.

El frío de la caminata la hizo despejarse, y se secó las lágrimas frenéticamente con las manos, hasta que por fin logro dejar de derramarlas.

Entró por la puerta, viendo inmediatamente a Harry, Ron y Ginny tomando cervezas de mantequilla.

- Hermione!, al fin llegaste - dijo Ron al momento de verla entrar por la puerta.

- Que bueno que decidiste venir Herms – dijo Harry

- Estas bien Hermione? – preguntó Ginny, siempre notando cada detalle.

- Si, si estoy, bien… es solo que hace mucho frío afuera. – dijo Hermione mintiendo. Últimamente se le hacia mas fácil mentir que nunca – chicos, se me olvido terminar mi trabajo de pociones, y creo que deje mi cuaderno en la biblioteca, asíque tengo que volver enseguida al colegio. Tomaré el pasadizo de Honeydukes, asíque no me iré con ustedes en el expreso.

- OK. Herms anda tranquila. – le dijo Harry.

- Gracias chicos. Nos vemos en el colegio – se despidió Hermione.

Hermione se dio media vuelta para salir de la taberna, pero justo cuando salió por la puerta noto que Ginny venia tras ella.

- Herms estas bien? – le preguntó Ginny.

- Si Ginny, no tienes de que preocuparte, es solo que, ya sabes, los estudios son muy importantes para mi y…. – Hermione se estaba quedando sin excusas.

- Herms, tu sabes que no me puedes mentir. Tienes los ojos hinchados, las mejillas rojas. Soy tu amiga… y me preocupo por ti.

- Ginny de veras que no es nada.

- Bueno, pero prométeme algo… que si algo sucede, me vas a buscar. Sabes que estoy siempre para ti verdad?

- Si Ginny quédate tranquila.

Hermione tomó el pasadizo de Honeydukes y llego al pasillo del tercer piso, desde donde corrió a su pieza.

Necesitaba relajarse, pensar, y que mejor manera de hacerlo que en la biblioteca, SU biblioteca. En la biblioteca Hermione se sentía protegida por esas 4 paredes, por todo esos libros. Era un lugar donde podía ser ella misma, sumergirse en los añosos libros, perderse en ellos, absorber el olor de la tinta y el pergamino. Pero antes necesitaba una ducha.

Necesitaba relajarse.

Hermione tomó una ducha corta, pero que la hizo sentirse como nueva. Se relajó totalmente, y evito pensar en lo que había visto ese día, o volvería a ponerse tensa, y tendría que empezar el ritual de relajación todo de nuevo.

Al llegar a la biblioteca Hermione se dio cuenta que estaba totalmente vacía, como siempre, a pesar de que los estudiantes ya habían vuelvo de Hogsmade.

Saludó a la señora Prince lo más cordial que pudo, y entró.

Tomo un libro, ni se fijó en el nombre y se sentó en una de las mesas mas alejadas de la puerta.

Después de leer cerca de 30 min. Hermione creyó que eso ya era suficiente distracción y se levantó para devolver el libro.

Caminó hasta uno de los últimos pasillos, cerca de la sección prohibida, donde la luz de las ventana se escondía detrás de las estanterías que lo presidían.

Entro al pasillo e intentó devolver el libro a su lugar, pero extrañamente ahora le quedaba muy alto.

De pronto sintió unas manos, frías y fuertes, que le sujetaban la cintura.

Hermione se dio vuelta, para ver a Draco Malfoy, con la piel más pálida que nunca, y con las ojeras marcadas.

Draco decía mas con los ojos que cualquiera que Hermione había visto, pero ella no quería mirar sus ojos, no, pues sabía que si los miraba, si miraba sus ojos, si leía lo que había en ellos, no seria capaz de soportarlo.

- Draco – le dijo, notoriamente afectada por la proximidad de él.

- Hermione, yo… yo se que tu estuviste ahí hoy.

- Que? – pregunto Hermione. Era imposible, ella se había asegurado de que nadie la viera.

- Hermione, yo se que tu estuviste hoy en el restaurante. Yo sé que tú me viste con mi padre hoy. Ahora dime, que alcanzaste a escuchar.

- Nada Draco yo no….

- Mentira – dijo Draco soltando a Hermione y dándole la espalda. Estaba nervioso, ansioso, se paso una mano por el cabello, y le volvió a preguntar – Hermione, escucha, necesito que me digas que oíste, es importante – le dijo tomándola por los hombros.

- Draco es cierto yo no escuche nada – dijo Hermione. Pensó que seria mejor seguir con la mentira, después de todo si Draco se enteraba que ella sabia algo, le podría decir a su padre. Y por lo que había escuchado esa tarde, lo mejor era no saber nada.

- Júralo – respondió Draco con ansiedad en los ojos.

- Draco yo… - Hermione no podía jurárselo, no podía mentirle, no a él, no en su propia cara.

- Júramelo Hermione, júrame que no escuchaste nada, que no viste nada. Tú no sabes lo que podría pasar. Júrame que no sabes nada, que estarás a salvo, que nada puede ocurrirte, porque no sabes nada. Que estás bien, que estarás bien, que nadie va a herirte, júramelo Hermione. Necesito oírlo. – Draco estaba fuera de si.

- Draco, nadie va a herirme. Eso te lo puedo jurar.

- Por que crees que eres tan fuerte!. Deja eso! No sabes lo que está ocurriendo. Y tú no eres nada, no eres nadie, no puedes detenerlo, no puedes protegerte ni a ti ni a tus amigos Hermione. Entiende eso!

Draco se dio media vuelta y salió de la biblioteca. Hermione se quedo ahí, con el libro aun en la mano, y sujetándolo fuertemente contra su pecho, como si eso fuera su salvavidas, lo único que la mantenía a flote, lo único que en ese momento, sentía seguro entre sus mano, y lo único que estaba deteniendo sus lagrimas.

Pero decidió que nunca mas derramaría una lagrima por Draco Malfoy. Ya había sido suficiente. No iba a tolerar más que él la hiciera llorar, no él.

Hermione se levantó, se secó las lágrimas con decisión, dejó el libro en su lugar, sintiéndose más alta que nunca y Salió de la biblioteca dirigiéndose al gran comedor, donde ya todos deberían estar comiendo.

- Hermione! – le saludó Harry al verla entrar por la puerta.

- Harry! – les respondió Hermione con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Te ves mucho mejor que en la mañana Herms – le dijo Ron, escondido tras una montaña de comida en su plato.

- Gracias Ron. Estas seguro de que podrás con eso? – le dijo Hermione mirando toda la comida en su plato.

- Ehh… bueno yo… eso creo! – dijo Ron mirando su gran construcción de alimento y sonriendo.

- Bueno… déjame ayudarte un poco – le dijo Hermione tomando un trozo de pastel de calabaza – mmm.. esto esta muy bueno.

- Valla, si que estas de buen humor Herms – dijo Ginny impresionada.

- Pues claro, no hay motivo para no estarlo – respondió Hermione.

Hermione se sirvió un plato de comida considerablemente mas pequeño que el de Ron.

Pero lo que llamó la atención de todos en el gran comedor fue la aparición de una bella muchacha a mitad de la cena.

Era hermosa, la chica mas linda que habían visto, comentaban algunos. A pesar de que su estatura no era tan alta, tenía un cuerpo precioso, perfectamente proporcionado. Su cabello, castaño claro, con algunas tonalidades rubias, le llegaba con perfectas ondulaciones hasta la mitad de la espalda, sus ojos almendrados, guardaban un color verde, con algunas manchas cafés, sus labios eran rojos, y contrastaba perfectamente con el color de su piel, que a pesar de no ser pálido, era mas bien claro.

A pesar de que entró de una manera muy discreta, provocó que la mayoría, si no fueron todos los chicos de Hogwarts voltearan la cabeza, y que las chicas comenzaran con los rumores y las especulaciones sobre quien podría ser esta chica.

Pero lo que llamó la atención a Hermione, más que la bella chica fue su acompañante.

Detrás de la chica venía Draco Malfoy caminando orgulloso, pero a la vez despreocupado. Con el rostro altivo como era habitual en él.

Hermione no supo porque, pero de pronto sintió como los celos se extendían a cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Draco y la muchacha se sentaron en la mesa de Slytherin a comer, Draco en su puesto habitual, y la chica, completamente en silencio, a su lado. Ambos comieron sin decir una palabra a nadie, para luego, levantarse al terminar.

- Quien es ella? – peguntó Neville boquiabierto.

- Ni idea – dijeron Ron y Harry al mismo tiempo.

- Alguna de ustedes dos sabe algo chicas – pregunto Neville nuevamente dirigiéndose a Ginny y Hermione.

- Ni idea - dijo Ginny.

- Yo no se nada – dijo Hermione, mas bien distraída.

En ese mismo momento Lavender llego para sentarse junto a Ron, y, como marcando su territorio, le tomo la mano y le preguntó acerca de su día.

Ron, despreocupado le respondía, sin dejar de mirar su enorme plato de comida, pero con unos ojos que dejaban mas que claro su devoción por la chica.

Al terminar la cena Draco y la chica nueva se levantaron, con el mismo sigilo, discreción y elegancia con el que habían llegado, y se retiraron de la sala, pero inmediatamente después de salir por la puerta del comedor se encontraron con el profesor Dumbledore.

- Señor Malfoy – dijo Dumbledore con el tono solemne de siempre.

- Profesor Dumbledore – dijo Draco algo sorprendido, no esperaba encontrarlo ahí.

- Veo que esta acompañado – le dijo el profesor Dumbledore al notar a la chica que acompañaba a Draco.

- Emm.. si. Ella es mi hermana, Elladora. – contestó Draco rápidamente.

- Señorita Malfoy es un gusto tenerla en nuestro colegio – dijo Dumbledore amistosamente.

- Es un gusto estar aquí señor – respondió Elladora algo tímida. Su voz era suave y melodiosa, casi como una canción.

- Puedo preguntar a que se debe esta visita? – Preguntó Dumbledore.

- Ella quiere conocer el colegio señor. – respondió Draco deprisa.

- Además, me encantaría presenciar el Torneo… si eso está bien para usted claro – dijo Elladora.

- Por supuesto, por supuesto – dijo Dumbledore- seria un honor tenerla aquí señorita Malfoy. Enseguida traeré a uno de nuestros alumnos para que le enseñe el colegio, y me aseguraré de hablar con el profesor Snape para que le asigne una habitación, en la casa de Slytherin, si eso está bien para usted.

- Es muy amable señor, pero respecto a lo del tour por el colegio, preferiría dárselo yo mismo señor, después de todo es mi hermana – dijo Draco.

- Claro señor Malfoy, lo comprendo, pero estoy seguro de que usted tiene muchas cosas que hacer. Supe que su curso tiene un gran trabajo de pociones, y no me gustaría que no lo entregue a tiempo, pudiendo yo hacer algo al respecto. Además, señor Diggory – Dumbledore se dirigía a Cedric, quien veína, al igual que Draco y Elladora saliendo del Gran Comedor.

- Si señor – respondió Cedric enseguida.

- Señorita Malfoy, le presento a Cedric Diggory, el es uno de los participantes del Torneo, es el elegido para representar a Hogwarts. Señor Diggory seria tan amable de mostrarle a la señorita Malfoy nuestros establecimientos. – dijo Dumbledore, mirando a Cedric

- Por supuesto señor seria un honor – respondió Cedric.

- En cuanto a usted señor Malfoy, le aconsejaría se acercase inmediatamente a la biblioteca a terminar su trabajo – dijo Dumbledore, dirigiéndose a Draco en esta ocasión.

- Enseguida señor – respondió Draco – Elladora, te veo mas tarde, cuídate mucho – dojo Draco en tono de preocupación fraternal – tu también ten cuidado Diggory – dijo mirando con odio a Cedric.

- Estoy seguro de que no tiene de que preocuparse señor Malfoy- dijo Dumbledore, mientras Draco les daba la espalda para dirigirse a su dormitorio – me temo que tendré que dejarlos, hay muchas cosas que deben ser preparadas para el Torneo. Cuento con usted señor Diggory. – dijo Dumbledore alejándose de Cedric y Elladora.

- Cedric Digorry – se presentó Cedric – un gusto en conocerte.

- Elladora Malfoy – respondió Elladora – el gusto es mío.

---------------------------- o --------------------------- o ---------------------------- o -------------------------------- o ------------------------------ o -------------------

_Perdooon por demorarme taaanto en actualizaar !! esque estoy en las pruebas de fin de semestre en mi colegio, y tengo que entregar mil trabajos, y reportes, y ensayos, y mil cosas... peo bueno... basta de excusas... aqui esta el cap ^^_

_Llega una pesoona que va a cambiaar toooodoo !! y creanme que cuando digo todo es TODO ! Me costó decidirme por el nombre, pero creo que Elladora le queda muy bien... en el camino irán desubriendo la personalidad del personaje, y creo que el nombre va muy bien con su personalidad, ademas tiene un significado, y en es honos a alguien... algunos sabran a quien.. pero para los que no lo descubriras mas pronto de lo que creem xD_

_Espero que les guste este cap... para mi suerte encontre un tiempito libre por ahi y comenze a escribir! xd... la verdada no me costó escribir este cap porque ya tenia la idea hace mucho en mi malevola cabezita xd... asique solo tuve que encontrar las palabras para pasrlo de mi ya mencionada malevola cabezita al computador xd_

_Gracias a todas las que me han seguido en este corto camino... les aseguro que queda mucho mas por descubrir!! y gracias sobre todo por la paciencia... qe se que ha sido requerida en abundancia para segui mi fic... los quiero mucho ^^_

_Recuerden que sus comentarios, reclamos y sugerencia me llegan solo, y repito solo por un review... asi que ANIMENSE y dejen un review !! amo leer sus comentarios... y son ellos los que me dicen las cosas que debo cambiar, el camino por el cual segui... y en el fondo son los que me dan animos para continuar esta historia. DEJA UN REVIEW xd (creo que deje claro mi punto no? xd)_

_Nos leemos el prox cap._

_Kira Malfoy.-_


	6. Protector

Capitulo 6: Protector.

- Eladora…- comentó Cedric – nunca había escuchado ese nombre… - le dijo mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

- Si, lo se – dijo Elladora, sonrojándose un poco – mi madre lo eligió en honor a mi tátara tátara abuela, Elladora Black.

- Ah, ya veo. Dime, ¿donde estabas? – preguntó Cedric con los ojos fijos en ella.

- ¿Perdón? – dijo Elladora desconcertada.

-- Es que. Bueno, tu no eres de primer año, eso es obvio – le comentó Cedric – ¿cuantos años tienes?

- 13 – respondió ella Credic no lo podria creer, ella parecia de 16, 15 al menos, pero decidió no decir nada. Dicen que la primera impresión es la mas importante, y el estaba siendo extremadamente cuidadoso en no ofenderla de ninguna manera.

- Entonces, bueno digo, tu familia ha asistido a Hogwarts desde hace mucho, y tu hermano está aquí – dijo Cedric, intentando, nervioso, explicar su punto – ¿por que tu no?

- Estaba en Francia. Mis padres decidieron enviarme allá por un tiempo, y que hiciera los estudios mágicos allá, en Beauxbatons. Claro, viajaba para las navidades, para casi todas las festividades en realidad, y mi padre y mi madre, bueno, sobre todo mi madre, viajaba mucho para visitarme. – explicó Elladora – pero siempre quise venir a Hogwarts, y ahora, como se celebra el Toreno otra vez, decidí venir a conocer – dijo ella con una media sonrisa – Pero creo que ya he hablado mucho – dijo medio sonrojándose.

- Valla, no tenia idea de que Malfoy tenia una hermana – confesó Cedric, quitando, al fin, la mirada de ella.

- Si, bueno, no nos vemos mucho. A pesar de que nos llevamos muy bien. El siempre esta acá, y yo siempre, bueno, allá – dijo riendo.

Era la primera vez que Cedric la oía reír. Le pareció la melodía mas hermosa que había escuchado en su vida, y a pesar de que se había propuesto no mirarla en exceso, para no hacerla sentir incomoda, no pudo evitar volver a fijar sus ojos en ella.

- ¿Que pasa? - preguntó Elladora.

- Ehh.. nada – dijo Cedric, desviando la mirada – es que yo… bueno… nunca te había escuchado reír – dijo sonrojándose un poco.

- Bueno nos conocemos hace como media hora – dijo Elladora, sonrojándose aun mas que Cedric.

- Si, lo se – le respondió Cedric. Se detuvo y le dijo – Tienes una risa hermosa – confesó mirándola a los ojos.

- Gracias – le dijo Elladora con una tierna sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

----------------------------------------------------- 0 ------------------------------------------------

- Chicos, me iré enseguida a mi dormitorio. La verdad es que estoy exhausta – se despidió Hermione, al entrar con Ron, Harry y Ginny a la sala común.

- De acuerdo Herms – dijo Ron – nosotros nos quedaremos en la sala común jugando ajedrez mágico, ¿verdad Harry?

- Si claro Ron. Aun debemos resolver el empate – dijo Harry frotándose las manos.

- ¿Que hay de ti Ginny, te unes a nuestro torneo? - dijo Ron intentando reclutar mas jugadores.

- mmm… no chicos, no estoy de humor. Yo también me iré a acostar temprano.

- ¡No! Demonios – exclamó Hermione de pronto.

- ¿Que pasó Herms? – preguntó Harry.

- Deje mi pluma y mi pergamino en la biblioteca – Era la primera vez, en mucho tiempo, en que Hermione no estaba mintiendo para alejarse de sus amigos, aunque ésta vez no era su propósito – iré a buscarlos antes de que cierren la biblioteca.

Hermione salio con paso rápido hacia la biblioteca, cuando, antes de doblar por una esquina escucho una voz, que reconoció inmediatamente como la de Draco, seguida de una que le pareció ser la del profesor Snape. La curiosidad supero su sentido común y se quedo tras una estatua escuchando.

- ¿Que hace ella acá? – decía Draco.

- Tu padre le permitió venir – le respondió Snape con su voz grave y carente de emociones.

- ¡En que mierda esta pensando! – Draco ya no hablaba, gritaba – es muy peligroso para ella. La quiero fuera, fuera de acá, lo mas lejos que se pueda. Aléjala, la quiero de vuelta en Francia ya!.

- Sabes que no puedo hacer eso Draco. Tu padre permitió esto, no puedo ir en contra de él. Él sabe lo que está haciendo – Snape mentía, y Draco lo sabia. Ninguno de los dos podía entender la decisión de Lucius.

- ¡Mierda! – exclamó Draco furioso golpeando con su puño la muralla – si algo le pasa, te juro… yo te juro que…

- Entonces no dejes que nada le pase.

Lo que nadie nunca hubiera imaginado es que Draco no solo se refería a su hermana.

Hermione juntó todo el valor que le quedaba, y se recordó el juramento que se había hecho a si misma. "Ni una lagrima mas por él" pensó, y con la barbilla en alto, orgullosa como la leona que era, cruzo el pasillo.

Podía sentir el silencio abrumador del pasillo, Snape y Draco fulminándola con la mirada, pero no se dejaría intimidar, no tan fácilmente.

- ¿Que hace aquí señorita Granger? – Hermione sintió la voz fría de Snape.

- Deje mi pergamino y mi pluma en la biblioteca. Iré a buscarlos antes de que la cierren – dijo Hermione retomando su paso.

- Nos escucho – susurró Draco cuando Hermione a estaba lo suficientemente lejos.

- No lo sabes.

- Yo lo se – y lo sabia. Draco lo supo en el momento en que sus miradas se encontraron.

- Encárgate entonces – sentenció Snape.

Draco se encaminó a la biblioteca, tenía mas que claro que cosas no podía hacerle. Una imperdonable. Pero había miles que si podía hacerle. Miles que quería hacerle.

No le molestaría reírse un poco mientras conjuraba _levicorpus, _y aunque aun no era experto, Draco no podía evitar imaginarse conjurando _sectumsempra._ Había practicado mucho con Snape, por lo que estaba seguro que podría hacérselo a Hermione.

Pero había algo que Draco quería hacer mas que todo eso, quería abrazarla, ponerla a salvo, quería sentirla contra su pecho, sentir su respiración en su cuello, quería hacerla suya, porque en ese momento Draco Malfoy se dio cuenta que la quería.

- Malfoy – dijo sorprendida Hermione cuando lo vio en la puerta – ¿Que haces aquí? – Hermione no podía sacar los ojos de su cara, apacible, llena de soberbio y orgullo.

- ¿Que? ¿Ahora tienes uso exclusivo de la biblioteca sangre sucia?.Después de todo este es tu hábitat, ¿no ratón de biblioteca? – dijo Draco escupiendo las palabras.

- Lárgate Malfoy.

- Échame – dijo desafiante el chico.

- Si no te vas tú, me voy yo – dijo Hermione pasando a su lado, pero Draco interpuso su cuerpo en su camino.

- Déjame pasar Malfoy.

Draco la miraba con ojos intensos.

- Dije fuera Malfoy! – gritó Hermione sacando su varita.

- Sr. Malfoy, señorita Granger – dijo la señora Pince – ¿Está todo bien?

- No se preocupe señora Pince, todo esta bien – dijo Hermione empujando a Draco para salir de ahí, mientras estaba distraído.

- No he terminado contigo sangre sucia – dijo Draco tomándola fuertemente del brazo, llevándola donde la señora Pince no pudiera verlos.

- ¡Que te pasa idiota! – le exigió Hermione, cuando Draco finalmente le soltó el brazo.

Draco la miraba intensamente a los ojos, y sin quitar la mirada de ella levanto su mano para buscar su varita, sin saber aun que haría con ella. Hermione sintió que se congelaba.

- ¿Que vas a hacer Malfoy? ¿Me vas a golpear? – le dijo evitando mostrar el miedo que repentinamente se había apoderado de su cuerpo, e intentando mantenerse firme.

Los ojos de Draco se volvieron más oscuros que nunca, y pudo ver claramente en su cabeza la imagen de su padre golpeando fuertemente a su madre.

Hermione notó como su mandíbula se tensaba, y como apretaba los puños a tal punto que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos, y el anillo de plata en forma de serpiente que llevaba en su mano derecha se le enterraba en el dedo.

Draco se dio media vuelta y caminó, mas bien trotó cabía el final de la biblioteca, pero ni bien hubo salido de la sección en la que se encontraban, cuando Hermione, solo por instinto, le tomo el brazo.

- ¿Draco que pasa?

- Suéltame – fue todo lo que el Slytherin dijo.

- Draco háblame – suplico Hermione. De pronto se sintió vacía, sola, abandonada en este mundo.

Draco se dio vuelta y la miro directamente a los ojos, sin intentar siquiera por un segundo ocultar su rabia.

- ¿De verdad crees que soy tan cobarde Hermione? – pregunto a medida que se acercaba a la chica, y a presar de que ella había decidido no mostrase débil frente a el, no pudo evitar retroceder a medida que él avanzaba. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas inundaran sus ojos. – ¿De verdad crees que si quisiera hacerte daño simplemente te golpearía? ¿De verdad crees que soy tan poco hombre? ¿Tan estúpido para no idear algo mas? ¿De verdad?

- Yo… Draco yo… - Hermione se había quedado sin palabras. Siempre se había caracterizado por ser elocuente con las palabras, pero por primera vez en toda su vida no sabia que responder.

- Pues entérate, no lo soy – dijo Draco dándole la espalda, y saliendo de la biblioteca, dejando a Hermione totalmente desolada.

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas, y parecía que su fuerte juramento ya no tenia validez.

- Señorita Granger voy a cerrar la biblioteca – de pronto la voz de la señora Pince la despertó.

Hermione tomó sus cosas y salio apresuradamente de la biblioteca.

No sabia donde ir. Ir a su sala común seria dar una seria de explicaciones acerca del porque de sus ojos hinchados y rojos, y no quera seguir mintiendo.

Caminó por el colegio sin saber a donde se estaba dirigiendo, cuando, sin darse cuenta, noto que estaba en el baño abandonado.

A pesar de que se sentía mas débil que nunca, hizo un esfuerzo por recordar su juramento, y, aferrándose a él busco fuerzas para no entrar al baño a desmoronarse.

Hermione caminó cerca de media hora por el colegio, dirigiéndose a ningún lugar, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir así.

Se dirigió a su sala común, y al entrar se dio cuenta de que Harry y Ron seguían jugando. Puso su mejor cara y dijo:

- Chicos todavía jugando.

- Bueno, Harry es un digno oponente – dijo Ron jactándose de sus habilidades. Harry se limito a rodar los ojos.

- ¿Dónde estaban Herms?, te demoraste mucho tiempo en volver – dijo Harry con obvia preocupación en su voz.

- Fui a buscar mis cosas a la biblioteca, y luego, bueno camine un largo rato por el colegio.

- ¿Caminaste? – dijo Ron sorprendido - ¿Por qué?

- Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza. Quería despejarme un poco. ¿Creen que me pueda unir a su juego? – preguntó Hermione intentando desviar la conversación.

- Claro. Ayuda a Harry, pues es obvio que necesita ayuda para ganarme.

Los tres amigos rieron ante el comentario de Ron. Parecía que todo volvía a ser como antes, y nadie hizo mas pregunta esa noche.

---------------------------- o --------------------------- o ---------------------------- o -------------------------------- o ------------------------------ o -------------------

Perdoon por subir tan lento !! debo admitir que cada vez me cuesta mas hacer los caps... porque me pongo a escribir mil hora y despues me doy cuenta de que revele mucha informacion muy rapido, entonces debo escribirlo todo de nuevoo !!... si lo hiciera tan rapido no habria emocion ciertoo ?

Esta semana ha estado movidisima, y ya voy a salir de vaciones el miercoles, por lo que preparense que se viene un cap nuevo... casi todos los dias xd !! no creen que sera mucho... despues de mis vacaciones van a terminar hartas de mi y de el fic!!

Este cap me salio cortito ! pero tiene que entender que tengo que revelar pococ a poco !!

Muchisimas gracias por esperar... la recompensa ya viene (:

Besos !

Kiraa Malfoy.-

PD: cambie el nombre de mi perfil al que queria desde un principio (:


	7. Amor

Capitulo 7: Amor

Harry, Ron y Hermione se quedaron hasta tarde jugando, riendo. Sus problemas fueron dejados atrás por algo, para ellos tan simple, como un juego de ajedrez, hasta que el sueño finalmente los venció.

Hermione se levantó esa mañana con ánimo, no sabia porque pero _quería_ levantarse.

Se duchó y vistió tan rápida y descuidadamente que no noto lo que había sobre su baúl.

- ¿Qué es esto Herms? – pregunto Ginny entrando de pronto a su pieza.

- Ginny me asustaste. ¿De que estas hablando?

- Hermione mira lo que hay sobre tu baúl – respondió Ginny rodando los ojos. No podía creer que Hermione Granger pudiera ser tan distraída algunas veces.

Hermione miro sobre su baúl, solo para descubrir una bellísima caja de color rojo algo alargada, con una cinta plateada adornándola.

La muchacha abrió la cajita descubriendo que su interior era de un hermoso terciopelo plateado, y que sobre él descansaba una rosa roja, con una carta sobre ella.

"_Prepárate para el mejor día de tu vida. Te espero fuera de tu sala común"_

Decía la carta.

- ¿Quién crees que te la envío? – dijo Ginny intentando evitar la sonrisa picara que se dibujaba en sus labios.

- Ni idea – le respondió Hermione. Estaba estupefacta, ella no era de las que recibía regalos y acosos de los chicos.

Era sábado, por lo que Hermione estaba usando unos vaqueros que se ceñían perfectamente a sus piernas, dándole una silueta estilizada. En la parte de arriba llevaba una camisa negra, y sobre ella llevaba un abrigo que le llegaba justo sobre las rodillas, negro también, con algunas líneas celestes. El abrigo la hacia ver alta, y el atuendo lo complementaba con unas botas negras y un gorro y bufanda de lana en un tono grisáceo.

Era Hermione, simple, y sin quererlo, bella.

Hermione salio de la sala común, con el corazón saliéndosele del pecho.

- Hola Hermione – saludó seductoramente un búlgaro.

- ¡Victor! – dijo sorprendida Hermione.

- ¿Lista para salir hoy? Espero que no hayas planeado nada para, pues creo que voy a requerirte todo el día.

- Bueno yo… -_ no mas por él_ pensó – Claro Victor, vamos.

Caminaron por el palacio un largo rato, hablando de trivialidades. Viktor le contó como era Bulgaria en ésta época del año, mientras que Hermione se entretenía contándole sus aventuras en el mundo muggle.

Viktor no podía ocultar en brillo que aparecía en sus ojos cada vez que Hermione lo miraba directamente a él, y solo a él. Siempre había pensado que las chicas solo veían su apariencia, y no mentiría, le gustaba que las chicas estuvieran tras él, pero había algo en _ésta_ chica, algo en Hermione en particular que la hacia destacarse por sobre el resto.

Ella no se maquillaba excesivamente, no usaba ropa extremadamente ceñida al cuerpo, y no andaba mandándole mirada coquetas o gestos burdos cada vez que lo miraba, pero aun así había algo en ella que hacia que a Viktor le pareciera la chica mas hermosa que había visto. Tal vez era su sencillez, la forma en la que se expresaba, su extraño sentido de la responsabilidad y obediencia, o quizás solo la manera en la que sus mejillas se sonrojaban cada vez que él le recordaba lo hermosa que le parecía.

Cuando salieron del castillo, el frío viento los golpeó en la cara, pero ellos parecieron ni notarlo, estaban demasiado entretenidos en su conversación.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al lago que aun no se encontraba completamente congelado, pero si lo suficientemente helado, para provocar hipotermia.

Hermione aun no entendía que hacían ahí, hasta que vio un enorme barco anclado en la orilla.

- ¿Que es esto? – pregunto Hermione, estaba estupefacta.

- Vamos a dar un paseo – respondió el chico, evidentemente orgulloso de si mismo.

- Pero… ¿Cómo… - Hermione no podía articular las palabras.

- Bueno… Igor realmente me estima.

- Si eso ya lo noté. Pero ¿esto?

- ¿No te gusta? – preguntó el muchacho temeroso.

- Es… Todo lo contrario Viktor. Es lo mas lindo que alguien ha hecho por mi – Hermione no pudo evitar abalanzarse sobre el chico. De verdad apreciaba el gesto.

- Si, bueno, Igor me quería ayudar a conquistar a la chica mas linda de la escuela – confeso el muchacho provocando que las mejillas de Hermione se sonrojaran - Bueno, vamos entonces – dijo Viktor tomando gentilmente la mano de Hermione.

Al entrar al barco Hermione volvió a quedarse sin palabras.

Era gigante, el barco mas grande que Hermione había visto, solo la cubierta del barco era imponente, y la hacia sentir diminuta.

- Ya vamos a partir, asíque será mejor que entremos – dijo Viktor de pronto tomando a Hermione en sus brazos. Hermione no pudo evitar soltar un leve gemido, eso no se lo esperaba.

El interior del barco era aun más impresionante que el exterior, si es que eso era posible.

Hermione jamás vio a quien conducía la nave, pero al pensar en él, la imagen de un búlgaro fuerte y grande invadió inmediatamente su cerebro.

Viktor y Hermione llegaron hasta el salón más grande del barco.

El piso era de madera clara, y habían algunas alfombras rojas en él.

Candelabros de cristal decoraban el techo, y a pesar de estar siempre tripulado por hombres, la decoración era bastante acogedora.

Habían algunos sillones rojo sangre cerca de una chimenea encendida, donde Viktor invito caballerosamente a Hermione a tomar asiento.

Por otra parte, en el centro de la habitación había una gran mesa de madera oscura, rodeada de sillas, cuyos respaldos eran sumamente altos, forradas en terciopelo rojo.

De pronto sintieron como la nave se comenzaba a mover.

- Ven – dijo Viktor ofreciéndole su mano a Hermione. La muchacha se tomó de ella, y no se soltó mientras el chico la conducía por un pasillo hasta llegar a un gran ventanal. – Mira esto – dijo apuntando hacia la gran ventana que se alzaba frente a ellos

De pronto Hermione pudo ver como el agua iba subiendo, hasta cubrir completamente el barco. Por alguna extraña razón, había oxigeno en él, y seguía tan templado como cuando habían entrado.

- Es impresionante – dijo Hermione sin dejar de contemplar el ventanal.

- Si, es bellísimo – dijo Viktor mirando a Hermione, posando sus grandes ojos cafés en los de ella – Aun hay mas sorpresas – dijo volviendo a tomar su mano.

Viktor y Hermione volvieron al salón principal del barco, donde, en la mesa antes vacía, ahora se hallaban unos preciosos platos de plata, con unas copas de igual material, encima de un mantel rojo sangre.

Hermione nunca había visto esa clase de comida, mucha carne.

- Me preocupe de que también hubieran vegetales – dijo Viktor.

Hermione solo pudo responder con una sonrisa. Viktor había sido tan considerado, un perfecto caballero, pero sin querer la mente de Hermione había viajado kilómetros para encontrarse con el hombre que le quitaba el aliento. Un hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos grises como el cielo en un día de lluvia, profundos y misteriosos.

La chica hizo lo posible por sacar esos pensamientos, logrando, después de mucho luchar, eliminarlos de su cabeza, disfrutando, al fin de la comida.

Después de que Hermione se había ido, Ginny había bajado a la sala común, había tomado un libro y se había sentado en un sillón cercano a la chimenea, a leer.

Pronto Ron y Harry bajaron de sus dormitorios, y no pudieron evitar notar la ausencia de su amiga.

- ¿Haz visto a Hermione, Ginny? – preguntó Harry.

- Si... – dijo la chica distraída, no sabia si era correcto decirles a donde había ido Hermione.

- ¿Dónde esta? – Exigió Ron.

- Bueno ella… salió.

- ¿Dónde? – preguntaron ambos chicos al unísono.

- No lo se de acuerdo. No tengo que saberlo todo – dojo Ginny aparentando estar molesta solo para desviar la conversación.

- Bueno, ya que todos van a salir, creo que yo invitare a Cho a que pasemos el día juntos. Hace tiempo no nos vemos – dijo Harry.

- Entonces yo invitare a Lavender a que vayamos a Hogsmade, tal vez al salón de Madame Tudipié. ¿Tu que crees Ginny? – preguntó Ron.

- Haz lo que quiera Ronald – dijo Ginny ahora enojada de verdad levantándose decididamente del sillón en el que se encontraba. No podía creer que sus supuestos amigos se preocuparan tan poco de ella, como para abandonarla para ir con sus respectivas parejas, pero no se echaría a morir. Encontraría algo que hacer.

A penas Ginny salió de la sala común se encontró con Neville sentado en un rincón de corredor.

- Hola Neville – saludó Ginny amablemente sentándose a su lado - ¿ocurre algo?

- Bueno… es que el Baile de Navidad se acerca y yo me preguntaba si tu querrías ir conmigo – dijo tímidamente Neville.

- ¿En serio? – Ginny no se esperaba eso. No quería herir a Neville, el siempre había sido tan bueno con ella, siempre la ayudaba en sus trabajos de herbologia, y había sido uno de sus mejores amigos. – Claro Neville, seria genial que fuéramos juntos. ¿Solo… Como amigos verdad? – Ginny solo se aseguraba.

- Claro – dijo Neville no pudiendo evitar abrazar a la muchacha. No podía creer que Ginny, una de las chicas mas bellas de la escuela hubiera aceptado ir con el. Ginny por su parte se sentía feliz, deseaba ir al baile, e ir con Neville le parecía una idea estupenda, por lo que le devolvió amistosamente el abrazo mientras veía a Ron salir de la sala común.

Ron se dirigía a buscar a Lavender, cuando, al doblar por una esquina, sus hombros chocaron fuertemente, haciendo que la chica perdiera el equilibrio.

- Ron – dijo la muchacha, cuando, se encontraba segura en los brazos de Ron – he estado buscándote.

- Yo también te he estado buscando – confesó el chico – Bien… me preguntaba si te gustaría ir hoy conmigo al salón de Madame Tudipié.

- ¡Claro Ron me encantaría! – respondió la chica entusiasmada. A ella le encantaba ese lugar, y Ron se sorprendió de lo fácil que era complacerla.

Mientras tanto Harry seguía buscando a Cho. Ya había recorrido todo el colegio sin éxito, y decidió volver a su sala común y rendirse, cuando en el camino alcanzó a divisar una larga cabellera negra.

- ¡Cho! – gritó desde el otro lado del pasillo.

- Harry – dijo Cho soltando una risilla. No esperaba que el muchacho llegara gritando de esa manera, no pudo evitar reírse de la situación.

- Te he estado buscando por todo el colegio, creí que te habías ido a Hogsmade.

- Bueno, si iré a Hogsmade, pero después de almuerzo – explicó la muchacha.

- Ya veo – dijo Harry evidentemente decepcionado – Es que, bueno yo esperaba que pudiéramos hacer algo juntos hoy.

- ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo a Hogsmade? – Preguntó la chica – aun tengo que comprar algunos accesorios para el baile.

- Claro, eso seria genial – respondió Harry esbozando una enorme sonrisa.

- Sabes… - comentó Cho mientras caminaban juntos al comedor – yo también esperaba que pudiéramos salir juntos hoy – confesó sonrojándose un poco.

Lejos del castillo, en el patio, Elladora Malfoy se encontraba sentada en una banca, usando unos vaqueros oscuros que se ceñían perfectamente a su estilizada silueta, un abrigo blanco nieve que marcaba sus curvas, y un gorro estilo boina con una bufanda, ambos negros, que le daban, sin quererlo la muchacha, un aspecto de modelo de pasarela.

Se encontraba acompañada de Cedric Diggory, que por su parte llevaba puestos también unos vaqueros, algo mas claros que los de la muchacha, un polerón café, y una chaqueta negra.

Juntos, ambos parecían modelos, o salidos de algún comercial de ropa de moda. No contrastaban, sino que encajaban perfectamente, se complementaban.

Cedric había estado mirando ensimismado a Elladora mientras ella le contaba de su vida en Francia.

Había memorizado cada gesto que la muchacha había realizado. Cada movimiento de sus perfectos labios, cada pestañeo, cada toque de su mano sobre su cabello.

- Siempre había querido venir a Hogwarts. Era mi sueño desde que mi hermano ingresó. Pero bueno… mis padres decidieron mandarme a Francia – dijo la muchacha.

- ¿Por que no viniste de todos modos? – preguntó Cedric.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Bueno… es que mi imagino que hay muchas formas de llegar, y no creo que te hubiera costado, ya sabes, escabullirte – explicó el chico con una sonrisa.

- Tu si que no conoces a mi padre. El es… estricto – dijo la chica mientras lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos y ella trataba de contenerlas. Cedric estaba tan concentrado mirándola que de todas formas las notó, y no pudo evitar que su corazón se llenara del vacío mas intenso que había sentido en su vida. Era como ver a un ángel llorar – Mi padre espera mucho de nosotros, de Draco sobretodo – continuó la chica – y no quiero ni pensar que es lo que hubiera hecho si se hubiera enterado de que me escapé – la sola mención del nombre de Draco hizo que Cedric cerrara los puños con fuerza.

- Tu no te pareces en nada a Malfoy – dijo con un tono de odio en su voz que trató de disimular. Después de todo, era su hermano.

- Yo no llevo mucho tiempo en éste lugar, pero se lo que piensan se Draco. Todos creen que es una mala persona un tirano, pero créeme que si hubieran sufrido una milésima parte de lo que mi hermano ha sufrido, o sintieran un poco de la presión que el lleva sobre sus hombros cada día, serian peores.

- Es solo que siempre esta abusando de los más pequeños. Y siempre golpea o insulta a Harry, Ron y Hermione. Digo, yo no soy su mejor amigo o algo parecido, pero no me gusta ver eso – intento explicarse el chico.

- Sabes, cuando era pequeña, siempre envidié la relación que mi padre y Draco tenían, mientras que mi madre y yo teníamos una muy diferente. A penas Draco demostró que poseía magia, mi padre comenzó a entrenarlo, le hacia practicar casi todos los días, y era muy estricto con el. Ahora sé que si mi padre hubiera sido así conmigo, yo no lo hubiera podido soportar. Realmente admiro a Draco – dijo Elladora – Draco es muy fuerte, ha pasado por mucho, y como trata a los demás, es solo producto de todo el peso que carga.

- Vaya, nunca había pensado en Malfoy de esa manera – dijo Cedric esbozando una sonrisa, intentado eliminar el tono sombrío que había inundado la conversación. Los ojos de Elladora se habian vuelto a llenar de lagrimas, que la chica intentaba retener, estaba triste, como si ocultara algo, algo que no debía decir, algo que tenia miedo de decir.

Cedric se levantó extendiéndole la mano a la muchacha, ayudándole a hacer lo mismo.

- Hay algo que he querido hacer desde que te vi. – dijo inclinándose sobre una se sus rodillas, tomando una de las pequeñas manos de la chica entras las suyas.- Elladora Malfoy, ¿me harías el honor de ir al Baile de Navidad conmigo? – preguntó Cedric.

- ¿Qué? – Realmente no se esperaba eso – Es que... Yo pensé que ya tendrías pareja.

- Bueno, he tenido algunas ofertas – confesó el chico – pero estoy esperando a que la chica más especial y hermosa que he visto acepte ir conmigo.

- Claro, claro que si Cedric, me encantaría ir al baile contigo - dijo entusiasmada Eladora.

Cedric se levantó y tomo la cara de la chica entre sus manos.

- Gracias – dijo antes de posar sus labios suavemente sobre los de ella.

---------------------------- o --------------------------- o ---------------------------- o -------------------------------- o ------------------------------ o -------------------

_Holaaa !! lo see !! cualquier manera que elija para disculparme no seria suficiente considerando todo lo que las he hecho esperar por este cap u.u_

_Lo sinto tanto tanto, que no puedo ni expresarlo en palabras. Yo odio leer un fic en donde la autora se demora años en actualizar!! asi que se que me deben estar odiando con su alma, y se que me lo merezco._

_(Bastante autocastigo? xd) Dejando la miseria de lado, realmente siento muchisimo no haber actualizado antes, habia tenido problemas varioa, incluyase falta de computador e inspiracion, el climaz de la historia ya viene, es solo que no queria escribirlo tan rapido._

_Respecto al cap, he decidido llamarlo de esa manera porque, vamos, el amora rebosa por cada poro de este cap. Y es que habia que escribir eso primero era muy necesario para escribir lo que sigue._

_Me encanto describir a Draco desde la perspectiva de su hermana. Ella realmente lo admira (:_

_Auto publicidad: escribi un One-Shoot de Twilight ! se llama "Lejos Contigo" y pueden encontrarlo facilmente en mi perfil. Me encantaria que lo leyeran y me dieran su opinion dejandme un review._

_Le quiero dar gracias a _**Mia de Malfoy, Evibaldwin, Mrz. Morita, Mar-77** _por los bellisimos reviews que he recibido de parte de ustedes. Son mi inspiracion a seguir ^^_

_Y te insto a ti, lectora de mi fic, que me dejes un review contandome que te ha parecido la historia, un review para criticar, dar sugerencias, felicitar e.t.c_

_Gracias de antemano por su perdon (:_

_Nos leemos el prox cap._

**Kiraa Malfoy.-**


	8. Que seas mia

Capitulo 8: Que seas mia.

Hermione se encontraba sentada en un gran sillón, color rojo carmesí, situado frente a la chimenea de su sala común, con la mirada perdida en un libro que aparentaba leer, mientras sus pensamientos vagaban libremente en torno al día que había tenido.

"El mejor día de mi vida". Ésa era la descripción que había elegido para ese día. Y lo había sido. Viktor se había comportado como todo un caballero, la había mimado como nunca nadie antes lo había hecho, y ella se sentía especial.

Ningun chico antes la había hecho sentirse tan especial, tan mujer como Viktor lo había hecho.

Hermione recordó las fuertes manos del muchacho tomándola por la cintura, aprisionándola, mientras que su boca encontraba la de ella, dando paso a un beso, tierno y suave, que contrastaba en su totalidad con la firmeza con la que la sujetaba.

La chica se ruborizo al recordar lo ocurrido, y no pudo evitar que cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo reaccionara.

De pronto, un pelirrojo, con cara de embobado cruzo la puerta de la sala común, sentándose junto a Hermione.

Ron se limito a sentarse junto a la chica, sin perder la cara de embobado, pero ahora mirando a la feliz chica que se encontraba junto a él, en vez de al completo vacío.

- Creo que la amo Hermione – confesó el chico.

Hermione rodó lo ojos antes la confesión precipitada de su amigo, cuando ambos sintieron que alguien mas se les unía.

- Harry, ¿como te fue con Cho? – preguntó inmediatamente Hermione.

- Muy bien. Fue… interesante – el chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- Harry, no quiero presionarte, de veras, pero… el Torneo comienza mañana – dijo Hermione, mientras el aire de la sala se volvía mas y mas denso.

- Lo se.

- Crees que… bueno, ¿te sientes preparado? – preguntó Ron.

- No lo se Ron. La verdad es que no lo se. – dijo Harry por ultimo dando por terminada la conversación. Nadie tenía nada más que decir.

Cedric caminaba por el pasillo del segundo piso del castillo esperando a que el Sol terminara de esconderse, cuando un pensamiento cruzó fugazmente su mente.

Corrió hasta su sala común, sin dirigirle ni una mirada a ninguno de los presentes mientras subía apresuradamente a su habitación.

Busco entre sus cosas, hasta que al fin tomo lo que estaba buscando.

Se montó sobre su escoba y salió, esta vez no por la sala común, sino ahora por la ventana de su habitación.

Voló hasta que se encontró con lo que estaba buscando. De pronto ante él se alzaban grandes ventanales, desde los cuales se podían ver perfectamente las habitaciones de las chicas de Slytherin.

Buscó, hasta que apareció frente a sus ojos lo que estaba buscando, o a quien estaba buscando.

Una chica, usando una malla que cubría sus piernas, dejando ver lo perfectas que eran, con su largo cabello recogido, y una pequeña y delicada polera se encontraba sola en la habitación.

Una música, tranquila y serena inundaba la habitación, y daba a la imagen un aire angelical, mientras la muchacha se movía suavemente al compás de la música.

Cedric se quedó totalmente inmóvil, observando la escena que se llevaba a cabo frente a sus incrédulos ojos.

Era lo más hermoso que había visto.

La muchacha alzaba sus brazos con gracia y agilidad, mientras sus piernas se movían perfectamente al compás de la suave canción.

Sus ojos, cerrados hasta entonces, se abrieron de súbito para encontrarse con el chico de cabello claro asomado a su ventana.

La chica profirió un pequeño grito, antes de correr a abrir la ventana, dejando pasar al muchacho.

- No sabia que bailaras ballet – fue lo primero que dijo el muchacho al entrar a la habitación.

- Shhht… baja la voz Cedric. ¿Sabes lo que te harían si te encontraran acá? ¿Lo que mi hermano te haría?

- No me preocupa Malfoy – respondió el chico mientras una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro – Además, no me has dicho donde aprendiste a bailar ballet.

- Mi madre me hizo tomar clases en Francia.- dijo la chica ruborizándose un poco – Pero, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Quería traerte una flor, de esa hermosas que hay fueran en los jardines, pero están algo… congeladas – ambos rieron antes la confesión del muchacho. – ¿Te molesta que haya venido?

- Para nada – respondió Elladora con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro. Sonrisa que el chico devolvió complacido. – Draco te va a matar.

- Ya te lo dije – contesto Cedric acercándose a la muchacha – no me preocupa en absoluto tu hermano – dijo tomando sus manos mientras la sangre acudía rápidamente a las mejillas de la chica – Es una bellísima puesta de sol – la tomo por la cintura, volteándola para que ella pudiera ver el Sol esconderse desde su ventana.

- Si, lo es.

- Ven, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

- Espera – dijo Elladora corriendo al baño, saliendo unos minutos después usando ahora unos vaqueros y una sudadera - ¿Dónde vamos? – preguntó mientras se calzaba sus zapatillas.

- Vamos a dar un paseo – dijo el chico tomando su escoba.

- ¿Qué? No. Yo… nunca…

- ¿Confías en mi? – dijo el chico extendiéndole le mano.

La chica se limito a tomar de su mano, para luego subir a la escoba, pasando sus manos por la cintura del muchacho, sujetándose fuertemente.

Cedric no pudo evitar sonreír tiernamente ante el miedo de Elladora. Tocó suavemente sus brazos e hizo levitar la escoba.

La chica no pudo evitar soltar un gemido.

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Cedric.

- Eeemm… si, si eso creo.

- Entonces sujétate fuerte.

De pronto el firme suelo de la habitación se había desvanecido. Cedric podía sentir las uñas de la chica enterrándose en su pecho.

- Tranquila, estas a salvo – dijo intentando calmarla.

- Si, lo se – respondió la muchacha aflojando un poco la presión que ejercían su manos sobre en torso de el chico.

La escena era perfecta. El pánico que Elladora había sentido en un comienzo se había transformado en un pequeño miedo, para luego desaparecer, y poder disfrutar del viaje.

Cedric por su parte disfrutaba de la dicha más plena. De vez en cuando se volteaba para ver a la feliz muchacha que iba detrás de él.

Después de volar por cerca de media hora llegaron a un amplio prado cubierto completamente por la nieve.

La escoba de Cedric descendió lentamente hasta que los pies de ambos muchachos tocaron el suelo.

Elladora bajó de la escoba con un ágil movimiento, muy propio de una bailarina de ballet, mientras Cedric, con la escoba en una mano, se apresuraba a tomar con su mano libre la de la chica.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – pregunto Elladora.

Cedric se limito a dejar caer su escoba, posar la mano que ahora quedaba libre en su cintura, y tocar con sus labios, suavemente los de la chica.

Elladora sujeto fuertemente la cabeza de Cedric e intensifico el beso.

La dulzura que había caracterizado el beso hasta ese momento se desvaneció completamente dando a paso a un beso frenético y apasionado.

- ¿Y eso por que? – pregunto la chica cuando al fin sus bocas se separaron para darse un respiro.

Cedric posó sus labios una última vez en lo de ella.

- Porque te quiero – dijo con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios

La sangre comenzó a subir a las mejillas de Elladora, tiñéndola con un color carmesí.

- Yo también te quiero – dijo respondiendo la sonrisa.

- Elladora, bueno, ya sabes, mañana comienza el Torneo, y… las pruebas son muy peligrosas.

- Ni me lo recuerdes – la chica movió su cabeza intentando alejar el pensamiento.

- No quiero competir, no quiero ir sabiendo que existe la posibilidad de morir sin antes haber hecho esto.

Se separo de Elladora, y se dirigió hasta un árbol cercano. Volvió unos segundos mas tarde con una rosa en sus manos.

- Creí que todas las flores estaban congeladas. – dijo la muchacha.

- Yo creí nunca sentirme así – respondió Cedric con una sonrisa – Elladora – dijo entregándole la flor y tomando sus manos – seria capas de descongelar el lago por ti. Me encontraste cuando mas te necesitaba, me sentía atrapado, sin vida, y llegaste tú para dejarme respirar nuevamente. No quiero seguir sin saber que te puedo llamar mía. Elladora Malfoy ¿quieres ser mi novia?

La chica no tenía palabras. Eso era lo mas hermoso que alguien le había dicho, y se lo hizo notar con las lagrimas que de pronto inundaban sus ojos.

Se abalanzo a sus brazos, sujetando su cuello firmemente, para luego besarlo, no con dulzura, sino con pasión.

- Nada me haría mas feliz que eso – dijo al fin separando sus labios.

- Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Ahora si puedo competir tranquilo.

- No hay nada que me ponga más nerviosa que esa estúpida competencia.

- Al menos tu hermano si me apoya – dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa que dio paso a la risa de ambos.

- Para mi hermano es fácil. A él no le dolería el alma perderte.

Cedric la miró directamente a los ojos y la beso una última vez antes de que el Sol, se escondiera totalmente.

Ambos subieron a la escoba y regresaron a la habitación de la chica antes de quedar en total oscuridad.

Hermione, Ron y Harry habían pasado todo el día juntos. Contándose intimidades acerca de sus respectivas citas, dándose consejos unos a otros.

Hermione tenía sentimientos encontrados.

Por una parte, esos chicos eran sus mejores amigos. Pero por otra, eran justamente eso, chicos.

Sabia que les podía contar todo, absolutamente todo. Pero ellos nunca entenderían como se sentía.

Luego de pasar toda la tarde juntos, Hermione necesito un tiempo a solas, por lo que despidiéndose rápidamente de sus amigos se dirigió a su lugar favorito en todo el castillo. La biblioteca.

Era su refugio.

La mayor parte del tiempo estaba desierta, los alumnos no solían estar ahí, a menos que sus exámenes estuvieran a una semana de distancia.

El olor de los antiquísimos libros, mezclados con el olor de la tinta y el pergamino le daba a Hermione una sensación de paz. Se sentía en su hogar, segura, feliz.

Pero al entrar en la biblioteca, el sentimiento que acostumbraba tener, cambió por uno totalmente opuesto.

En una de las últimas mesas, la que acostumbraba ser suya, una figura masculina ocupaba una de las sillas.

El cabello rubio platinado cubría su cabeza, estaba algo desordenado, el flequillo cubría gran parte de su cara, y tapaba sus ojos.

Pero Hermione podía ver.

Sabía que estaba ahí por la misma razón que ella. Quería un momento a solas.

No se dejo intimidar por el muchacho y camino decididamente a buscar un libro.

"Hogwarts, una historia". Justo el libro que necesitaba. Conciso y antiguo.

Entre sus páginas se encontraba toda la historia de Hogwarts, historia que la mantendría ocupada por un largo rato.

Se sentó en una mesa, la más lejana que pudo encontrar, no quería estar cerca del chico que le robaba el sueño, y comenzó a leer sentada de espaldas a él.

No pudo evitar sentir unos ojos fríos, grises como el cielo posados sobre ella, fulminándola.

Intento ignorar el peso que sentía sobre su espalda, intento por todo los medios concentrarse en la lectura, pero luego de un momento las letras del libro perdieron todo su significado, y solo se pudo concentrar en el chico que tenia tras ella.

Sin poder evitarlo mas giró la cabeza para encontrarse de frente a lo que mas temía.

El chico no había hecho ningún esfuerzo por disimular. De hecho había levantado su cabeza para que Hermione pudiera ver perfectamente que la estaba mirando a ella y solo a ella.

Hermione, sintiéndose de pronto muy incomoda, se levantó, devolvió el libro a su lugar y buscó otro.

Otro que fuera más interesante, algo que la distrajera.

No le daría en el gusto. No se iría de aquel lugar.

Tomó un libro llamado "El Torneo de los Tres Magos y Tú". Pensó que en él tal vez encontraría algo que ayudara a su amigo.

Se sentó, quedando el chico ésta vez a su derecha, pero igual de lejos de ella, y comenzó a leer.

De nuevo la mirada penetrante de Draco la hizo desconcentrarse de su lectura.

La sensación de incomodidad volvió a su cuerpo, y se instalo en su mente, dejándola sin espacio para cualquier otro pensamiento.

El rubio no dejaba de mirarla.

Hermione hizo acopio de valor, y giró si cabeza de modo que también ella poso su ojos en el muchacho.

El chico no desvío la mirada, a lo que Hermione respondió.

- ¿Tienes algún problema Malfoy?

El chico no dijo nada.

- No sabia que además de idiota fueras sordo. – dijo Hermione casi en un susurro. Susurro que fue lo suficientemente fuerte para llegar a los oídos de Draco.

Draco se levanto de su silla y camino lentamente en dirección a la muchacha.

La chica sintió que su corazón se detenía, que cada terminación de su cuerpo cobraba vida propia.

Draco caminaba como lo que era, una serpiente. Sus pasos eran firmes y elegantes. Su cuerpo se movía con la destreza que lo caracterizaba, sigiloso, silencioso.

Hermione se quedó quieta, incapaz de hacer movimiento alguno.

- "El Torneo de los Tres Magos y Tú" – dijo inclinándose para ver la portada del libro - ¿Crees que ahí encontraras algo que ayude a tu amigo? – Draco escupía las palabras – Potter no tiene oportunidad. Esta muerto.

La chica ni se inmutó. Recordó que era una leona, y orgullosa como era, se limito a tomar el libro otra vez y seguir leyendo.

Draco apoyo las manos en la mesa con tal fuerza que el sonido estruendoso que ésto provocó hizo que la chica se sobresaltara.

- Siempre Granger, el ratón de biblioteca. La que cree que la respuesta a todo esta en los libros. Crece ya sangre sucia.

Hermione no respondió y volvió a hundir los ojos en el libro.

- ¡Mírame cuando te hablo! – grito Draco tomando con una mano el mentón de Hermione y levantándolo para que sus ojos se encontraran con los de ella.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema Malfoy? – dijo sacando la mano del chico de un manotazo de su cara y levantándose.

- Mi problema Granger eres tú. El ratón de biblioteca, la mascota del profesor. Me enfermas Granger – Draco escupía veneno con cada palabra.

- Te odio – dijo la chica con furia.

- Yo se que no. Se que aunque vallas con el mastodonte al baile, te mueres por que yo te invite – dijo confiado.

- Ah claro. Lo único que quiero es que un idiota narcisista me invite al baile, para así poder sentirme tan estúpida como las que se derriten por él. Sentirme sin cerebro, y dejar que el idiota me humille. Que acertado Malfoy. Eso es todo lo que quiero en la vida. – Respondió la chica con ironía - Estas muy equivocado.

- Se que no lo estoy Granger. Se que cada vez que te digo que me das asco tu corazón se parte y lloras – Hermione iba retrocediendo a medida que el chico se acercaba mas y mas a ella.

- No te creas tanto Malfoy. No soy como las descerebradas que te persiguen.

- No eres muy distinta a ellas, no importa lo que digas. – la cercanía de ambos aumentaba cada vez mas, y Hermione de pronto, sin notar como, quedo acorralada entre Draco y una sólida y fría muralla de piedra.

- Aléjate Malfoy – dijo sacando su varita de pronto y apuntando al muchacho. Draco boto la varita de la chica de un manotazo mientras aumentaba la cercanía entre ellos.

- Se que esto es lo que has estado esperando – dijo Draco mientras posaba sus fríos labios sobre los de la chica. – Que te haga mía.

---------------------------- o --------------------------- o ---------------------------- o -------------------------------- o ------------------------------ o -------------------

UUU chan chan.

se que deben estar pensando ¡maldita mujer! o ¡espetramos que termine el fic y muera!... solo me resta por decir... aqui esta el cap (: (cara de lo siento mucho por no haber subido antes)

de veraas que no habia podido !! pero no se crean por un minuto que voy a dejar el fic botado !! no de broma !!

En este cap pasan muuchas cosas. Cedric es un tiernoo !! a quien no le gustaria que le pidieran ser su novia de esa manera! mientras escribia esa parte mi mente vagaba y vagaba pensando que algun dia algo asi me pasaria (eliminando el factor de la escoba magica por supuesto)

Falta escribir la continuacion de momento dramione del dia!! se quew en los ultimos caps no habia escrito mucho de ellos... pero habian cosas que eran necesaria escribir antes.

Afuera de mi casa llueve mucho (ya casi me siento en Forks [chiste para las amantes de la saga Crepusculo])

Esero que me perdonen por no haber subido antes... y que bueno se animen a seguir leyendo el fic !! el rox cap esta a la vuelta de la esquina, esta casi listo, solo faltan afinal algunos detalles, asique esperenlo (ojala con los brazos abiertos) para la prox. semana.

Nos leemos en el prox cap !

Kiraa Malfoy.-

PD: dejar reviews ayuda muchoo !! tenemos una preomocion especial el dia de hoy (considerando todo lo que esperaron por el cap era lo menos que podia hacer) DEJA UN REVIEY Y LLEVATE UN FILTRO AMOROSO, MAS UN MUÑECO TAMAÑO REAL DEL PERSONAJE DE HARRY POTTER QUE TU QUIERAS (TAMBIEN TENEMOS PERSONAJES DE TWILIGHT) COMPLETAMENTE GRATIS !! asi es deja un review YA !!

ademas contribuiras a hacer feliz a la autora (:


	9. Comienzo

Capitulo 9: Comienzo.

Los labios del muchacho besaban frenéticamente los de Hermione. Sus manos se posaban es su cintura, y a medida que avanzaba el beso subían por sobre su espalda, tomando su pelo, acariciando su rostro.

Hermione se sorprendió al principio. El beso había llegado sin previo aviso, pero ella tampoco había hecho nada para detenerlo. Por mas que le costara admitirlo, Malfoy tenia razón, había estado esperando ese momento hace mucho. Desde la última vez. Había llevado sus brazos al cuello del chico, enredando sus manos en su cabello, sujetando su cabeza.

Mientras el beso avanzaba se volvía mas y mas pasional. Sus deseos, sus instintos estaban fuera de su control.

Hermione se aferraba al beso como a un salvavidas.

Se había sentido ahogada. Como si estuviera en el fondo del mar, sin poder respirar, si poder salir. Y ahí había llegado él. Le había tendido su mano, sacándole del agua, besándola, dándole aire, dejándole respirar otra vez.

Draco había dejado la espalda de la chica y había comenzado a acariciar su pierna, subía por ella, llegando a lugares donde ningún otro chico había llegado antes. Pero a Hermione no parecía molestarle. Es mas, soltaba uno que otro gemido.

El chico de pronto comenzó a tocar juguetonamente la ropa interior de la muchacha, y sin previo aviso hizo ademán de deshacerse de ella.

Hermione rápidamente separo sus labios de los del muchacho, solo unos centímetros.

- No Draco, yo no… - susurro la chica.

- Claro, claro. La buena Hermione Granger es aun virgen – dijo el muchacho alargando la distancia entre ellos mientras una de sus manos volvía a poner su cabello en el perfecto orden en el que solía estar.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema Malfoy? Hace un minuto me estabas besando y ahora… - Hermione no podía creerlo. Ni Malfoy podía ser tan frío.

- Como si no te hubiera gustado. Granger, besarte ha sido lo mas asqueroso que he tenido que hacer, el solo hecho de tocarte me parece repulsivo – Draco escupía veneno con cada palabra – pero por otra parte – dijo acercándose lentamente al rostro de la chica – es enormemente gratificante ver como te quemas por dentro. Ver como después de besarte tengo control sobre ti, como puedo destruirte con dos palabras.

- No tienes ni idea Malfoy.

- Por el contrario, se mas de lo que crees sangre sucia – dijo por ultimo el chico antes de retirarse, dejando a Hermione Granger totalmente devastada en la biblioteca.

Harry se encontraba en su habitación, no podía dormir y la oscuridad de la noche cubría todo el cielo. El torneo empezaba la mañana siguiente, sabia que necesitaría estar descansado, pero estaba demasiado nervioso como para relajarse y dormir.

Ron estaba a su lado, y roncaba como Harry no había escuchado a nadie nunca antes hacerlo.

Harry aun recordaba el primer día en el que se conocieron.

Ron era su mejor amigo, su hermano. Habían estado siempre el uno para el otro, y Harry sabía que seguiría así por mucho tiempo más.

El muchacho dio una última mirada a su mejor amigo, y no pudo evitar sonreír una vez mas antes de que sus ojos se cerraran.

- Nunca había volado en escoba antes – dijo Elladora, cuando al fin toco el firme piso de su habitación.

- ¿Malfoy nunca te enseñó? – pregunto el chico dejando su escoba a un lado.

- Bueno él… intentó.

Cedric no pudo evitar reírse antes la expresión en el rostro de la chica.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que _intentó_?

- Bueno, en las últimas vacaciones que pasamos juntos Draco quiso enseñarme a volar en escoba. Mi padre no estaba y mi madre dormía, así que salimos al patio, pero me asuste, y Draco se aburrió de intentar hacerme subir a la escoba.

- Pero ahora no te asustaste.

- Estaba contigo – respondió la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro. Cedric respondió la sonrisa, estaba tan a gusto con ella.

- Bueno, ya debería irme. Necesito descansar para el Torneo. – dijo Cedric.

- Si claro, deberías…

-¿Sucede algo? – pregunto el chico.

- Es solo que… no quiero estar lejos de ti.

- Yo tampoco quiero estar lejos de ti. ¿No tienes una compañera de cuarto?

- No. Esta habitación estaba desocupada, por eso me la pudieron dar con tan poco tiempo de aviso. ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, yo podría dormir aquí esta noche. Si no te molesta claro.

La chica sonrío, y rápidamente abrazo al muchacho.

- Eso me encantaría – dijo dándole un suave beso. – Cedric… tengo que contarle a Draco.

- ¿Qué me voy a quedar aquí esta noche?

- ¡Estas loco! Draco nunca se puede enterar de esto, o nos mataría a ambos – dijo la muchacha entre risas – Me refiero a contarle que estamos juntos.

- Claro que si. Que todo el mundo sepa que te quiero – dijo el chico besando tiernamente la frente de Elladora.

Esa fue una noche relajante para ambos. Ninguno había dormido bien las noches anteriores, y esta noche era especial. Sobretodo para Cedric.

El Torneo comenzaba la mañana siguiente, y aunque intentara disimularlo estaba nervioso.

Pero estando ahí, sintiendo el cuerpo de Elladora cerca, todos sus miedos e inseguridades desaparecieron.

Hermione despertó esa mañana con un peso en su estomago.

Su mejor amigo entraría a la competencia más peligrosa del mundo, y todo lo que ella podía hacer esa animarlo.

Se había levantado temprano esa mañana, se ducho y bajo a la sala común a encontrarse con sus amigos.

Espero largo rato hasta que al fin pudo ver una pelirroja bajar las escaleras.

- Hermione, buenos días – dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

- Hola Ginny.

- ¿Los chicos aun no bajan?

- Tu que crees – respondió Hermione con obviedad, mientras ambas veían asombradas como los chicos de pronto aparecían bajando las escaleras.

- Hola chicas – dijo Ron.

- Hola – respondieron ambas chicas al unísono.

- ¿Cómo estas Harry? – pregunto Hermione.

- Bueno… nervioso – dijo el chico que tenia entre sus dedos una punta de su capa y la apretaba fuertemente.

- Relájate, todo ira bien – intento tranquilizarlo Ginny tomando su mano.

- Creo que ya debemos irnos – les recordó Hermione – tienes que ir a la revisión de las varitas Harry.

- Si, claro, vamos.

Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione se encaminaron hacia el Torneo.

Por todo el pasillo se escuchaban gritos de apoyo de los demás estudiantes, pero Harry apenas lo notaba, estaba demasiado nervioso como para pensar en algo más.

- Suerte Harry – dijo Ron estrechando su mano y dándole un fuerte abrazo.

- Estaremos observando Harry – le decía Hermione mientras lo abrazaba.

Hermione y Ron fueron a buscar sus asientos, dejando a Ginny y a Harry en la privacidad que la chica no se habia atrevido a pedir.

- No estés nervioso. Eres el mejor – dijo la chica, para luego darle un tierno y suave beso en la mejilla al muchacho.

- Ginny yo… Bueno, yo y Cho…

- Harry, no es necesario que digas nada. Iré con Ron y Herms. – La chica se alejo rápidamente dejando a Harry solo en el pasillo, sin saber que hacer.

El señor Ollivander ya había revisado las varitas de los cuatro competidores, por lo que todos ya estaban listos para comenzar.

Luego de que Rita Skeeter y su fotógrafo pudieran tomar fotos y hacer las entrevistas pertinentes, se dio inicio a la competencia.

Desde las gradas se escuchaban gritos de aliento al competidor favorito de cada estudiante.

La primera prueba era la cueva de las dragonas.

Los cuatro campeones entraron a la tienda donde Bagman los estaba esperando con una bolsa que contenía una miniatura de las dragonas y el número en el que cada campeón saldría a competir.

Cedric obtuvo el primer turno.

El chico, experto en encantamiento, como todos sabían que era, aprovecho su habilidad para convertir una roca en un perro labrador, distrayendo así a la dragona el tiempo suficiente como para lograr robarle el huevo.

Fleur fue segunda.

La chica trato de transformar a la dragona, pero no pudo hacerlo. Todos, tanto como los campeones como los estudiantes se daban cuenta de que el Torneo realmente era peligroso, y que los cuatro chicos realmente podrían salir gravemente heridos de el.

Viktor fue de tercero.

El muchacho, hábilmente le lanzo el hechizo _Conjuntivitis _provocándole ceguera a la bestia, dejándose el camino libre para robarle el huevo.

Por ultimo fue el turno de Harry.

Gryffindor gritaba hasta que sus gargantas ardían.

Hermione tal vez era la que gritaba mas fuerte, y Ron saltaba y aullaba.

Ginny por su parte, a pesar de que alentaba a Harry igual que todos los demás, no estaba tan eufórica como el resto.

Estaba muy preocupada por Harry, claro, aunque sabia que el podría hacerlo.

Lo que verdaderamente la tenia preocupada era lo que había pasado unos minutos antes.

El tiempo a solas que había pasado con Harry no era precisamente el que ella esperaba.

¿Qué tenia Cho que ella no?

En el fondo Ginny sabía la respuesta. Tenía a Harry.

Al lado de Cho, Ginny ya no se veía a si misma tan atractiva o tan inteligente. Cerca de Cho, Ginny se veía a si misma insignificante.

En ese momento Harry salio al campo.

El muchacho usó un encantamiento y atrajo su Saeta de Fuego hacia él volando alrededor de la dragona y consiguiendo alcanzar el huevo.

La multitud gritaba eufórica.

Harry salió exhausto, y Hermione corrió para abrazarlo, seguida de Ron.

Después de la competencia todos volvieron a sus dormitorios.

La casa de Gryffindor celebraba a Harry, Hufflepuff a Cedric, Durmstrang a Viktor, y las Veelas a Fleur, aunque esta no hubiera alcanzado a completar la prueba.

Elladora conversaba alegremente con Fleur, le daba ánimos. Después de todo, era una de sus mejores amigas.

- Fleur tengo que ir a ver a Draco – dijo Elladora mientras se despedía de las chicas en la pequeña fiesta.

La muchacha se dirigió por los pasillos del castillo, hasta llegar al fin a la entrada de a la sala de Slytherin.

- _Crepúsculo Negro _– conjuro mientras la puerta se habría, dejándola pasar.

- Elladora – le saludo Draco desde un sillón cerca de la chimenea.

- Hola Draco.

- Elladora tenemos que hablar de algo importante…

- Draco, antes de eso hay algo que quiero decirte – Draco solo levanto una ceja mientras la chica se sentaba a su lado – Draco, sabes que te quiero, eres lo mas importante para mi, pero lo que te voy a decir, no te lo digo buscando tu consentimiento.

- Elladora ¿Qué hiciste?

- Draco, Cedric es mi novio.

- ¿Tu que…

- Mi novio.

- Lo voy a matar. Imbecil como se atreve. – el chico se había levantado de sillón, estaba furioso.

- Draco relájate – le dijo la muchacha levantándose y tomándole del brazo – Draco lo quiero, y el me hace feliz. – Draco miraba con suspicacia.

- Elladora si el te hace algo, te juro que yo…

- Lo se, lo se – la chica se lanzo a sus brazo para abrazarlo. Draco la acogió protectoramente. – Bueno, ¿Qué me ibas a decir?

Draco se sentó nuevamente seguido de la chica.

- Nuestro padre viene en camino, me envío una lechuza con una carta diciendo que llegará mañana temprano.

- ¿Viene con mama?– pregunto la chica.

- No, viene solo. Dice que quiere hablar algo muy importante con nosotros.

- ¿Hablar de que?

- Solo dijo que nos preparamos para servir al Señor Oscuro como un Malfoy tiene que hacerlo.

---------------------------- o --------------------------- o ---------------------------- o -------------------------------- o ------------------------------ o -------------------

Uuuu... Chan Chan *musica de suspenso*

jajajaja se vienee se viene !! el Señor Oscuro se acerca y los Malfoy's TAL VEZ sean parte de esta llegada (los dejare con el suspenso)

Cedric es un tiernoo !! ame escribir de él en este capitulo... esta enamoradisimo de Elladora y solo quiere gritarlo a los cuatro vientoos!! Es demasiado tierno!

En cuanto a Draco!! OMG... el chico se las trae.. y ¿que hara la chica?

todo esto y mucho mas en un nuevo y emocionante capitulo de HIELO LIQUIDO... no se pierda el prox capitulo (chiste del dia xd)

espero que les haya gustado el cap. lo hice con mucho cariño (aunque me quedo algo corto), y les recuerdo que cada vez se ira poniendo mejor y mejor (:

Recuerden dejar sus reviews con comentarios, alegatos, criticas y sugerencias, me importa mucho su opinion (:

Nos leemos el prox. cap (:

Kiraa Malfoy.-


	10. Todo listo

Capitulo 10: Todo listo.

- ¿A que se refiere con eso?

- No lo se ¡Mierda! – exclamó el chico golpeando con su puño el brazo del sillón.

- Draco cálmate – le pidió la chica suavemente tocando su brazo – tal vez no sea nada. Tal vez solo nos dará una de sus charlas de _debemos "servir al señor oscuro para siempre y Bla Bla Bla…" _– dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mientras imitaba a su padre. Intentaba sonar graciosa para calmar un poco a su hermano.

- Elladora sabes que eso no es cierto – exclamo en chico levantándose del sillón. Aparentemente los intentos de su hermana habían sido en vano.

- No grites, todos nos escucharan – Draco volvió a sentarse al lado de su hermana, pasando un brazo por los hombros de ella.

- No quiero que el te meta en esto Elladora. No quiero que trates con mortifagos, es muy peligroso. ¡No puedo creer que el haga esto!

- No puedes hacer nada Draco, he estado en esto desde el momento en que nací. Igual que tu.

- Ese no es el punto Elladora, si por culpa de él te sucede algo te juro que yo mismo…

- Draco debes dejar de preocuparte por mí, puedo cuidarme sola.

- Lo se. Pero siempre serás mi hermana pequeña. Siempre voy a querer cuidar de ti.

- Te quiero Draco – dijo la chica apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su hermano.

- Yo también te quiero – respondió el muchacho sujetándola fuertemente. Siempre te voy a querer, lo sabes.

Se quedaron abrazados un largo rato, viendo como los leños eran lentamente consumidos por el fuego. No era necesario decir nada, pues sabían que todo lo que tenían era el uno al otro.

- Ya es hora de que te vallas a dormir – dijo al fin Draco – seguramente papá llegara temprano mañana.

- Buenas noches Draco – dijo la chica mientras subía las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

Draco se quedo en ese sillón un minuto más. Esperando. Esperando lo que sabia encontraría en su habitación.

Al fin dio un último suspiro, apagado, silencioso, y con la elegancia que caracterizaba a su familia se dirigió a su cuarto.

- ¿Draco, donde estabas? – dijo una chica de pelo negro desde su cama.

- Pansy, tu no necesitas saber donde estoy a cada segundo del día – respondió el muchacho intentando conservar la paciencia. Necesitaba relajarse, y Pansy era la única que le daría el placer que necesitaba, al menos esa noche.

-¿Estabas con otra no es cierto? – la chica chillaba, irritante. Se había levantado de la cama y cruzado sus brazos por sobre su pecho.

- Estaba con Elladora Pansy, relájate ¿quieres?

- ¿Draco sucede algo? – El muchacho ya no soporto más. La manera en la que Pansy le trataba como a un novio, como si entre ambos hubiera una conexión mas allá de la que existía, que era solo física.

Draco no la amaba, de hecho apenas la soportaba, pero a Pansy eso parecía no importarle. Hacia oídos sordos cuando él la alejaba, y se negaba a ver la verdad.

El chico le tomo la cabeza uniendo sus labios en un beso furioso, frenético. Solo para acallarla y lograr que ella le diera lo que buscaba.

Le besaba con ansia, con rabia. Introducía su lengua en la boca de la muchacha, atrayéndola hacia el.

Ella se pegaba a el, dejándole que la tomara, dejando que su lengua bailara con la de él.

El beso se hacia cada vez mas y mas intenso. La chica había bajado su mano desde la cabeza del muchacho hasta su centro, acariciándolo por sobre el pantalón.

Cuando la excitación fue demasiada para que ambos dejaran de soportarla Draco tomó la blusa de la muchacha y la desabrocho furiosamente deshaciéndose de ella, para luego sacarse su corbata de y su propia camisa.

El muchacho dejó la boca de Pansy y comento a bajar por su cuello. Le quito el sostén, dejando libres sus pechos, tomando con su mano uno de ellos, mientras que con su boca se encargaba del otro.

Pansy acariciaba el cabello del muchacho, enredando sus dedos en el. El chico no dejaba sus pechos, lamiéndolos, y ella soltaba gemidos de vez en cuanto que solo lo excitaban más y mas.

Draco dejo los senos de Pansy subiendo por su cuello, trazando un camino con su lengua, hasta que de pronto, solo por un instante sus ojos, furiosos, se cruzaron con los de la chica.

Tras los ojos de Draco no había nada más que rabia y odio.

Y ella lo sabía.

Sabia que Draco no la amaba, sabia que solo estaba con ella porque podía descargar su rabia _con ella_, pero no le importaba.

Ella tendría a Draco, a cualquier costo él seria suyo. Estaba dispuesta a soportar el sexo furioso cada noche si así conseguía que el se quedara un rato mas con ella en la mañana.

Draco tomo a Pansy en sus brazos, con las piernas de la chica alrededor de su cintura, y besándola frenéticamente la llevó hasta su cama.

El chico la poso en la cama sin ninguna delicadeza, mientras él se quedaba de pie frente a ella. Tomó su cinturón y de deshizo rápidamente de él, para luego ocuparse de sus pantalones.

Se posó sobre Pansy y comenzó a besar lentamente sus senos, bajando luego por su estomago.

Besó su vientre y retiro la falda de la muchacha, quedando ambos solo con su ropa interior inferior.

Draco subió a su boca nuevamente, mientras Pansy se encargaba de deshacerse de la última prenda que los separaba.

El muchacho tomo su miembro y lo introdujo dentro de la chica, quien sin quererlo soltó un pequeño gemido.

El chico arremetía contra Pansy con rabia, dejando de lado la delicadeza y el amor.

Pansy nunca lo había visto así, más que disfrutarlo le dolía, y a pesar de que se lo hizo saber en reiteradas ocasiones, Draco no pareció emplear sutileza alguna.

- Draco, por favor – dijo Pansy, intentando que su voz sonara seria entre su respiración agitada.

Solo ahí el chico pareció tomar en cuenta a Pansy. Solo ahí pareció notar, al fin, que no estaba solo, y la chica pudo, al fin, disfrutar. Después de todo esto _no era solo para él_ pensó.

Pansy tomaba su cabeza, enterrando sus uñas en la espalda del chico.

Draco se movía rítmicamente, mientras la chica soltaba gemidos, mientras se mordía los labios, mientras mordía el hombro del chico.

Draco y Pansy continuaron así. Entrelazados en una unión mezcla pasión, deseo, dolor y rabia. Cambiaban posiciones, se tocaban, se sentían, hasta que al fin la chica llego al placer máximo, mientras Draco, unos segundo después terminaba en ella.

Los cuerpos de ambos estaban perlados por el sudor, y el cabello de Draco, que acostumbraba estar en inmaculado orden, ahora caía sobre su cara, cubriendo parte de ella.

- Oh Draco – dijo Pansy entre jadeos.

El chico se levanto sin decir palabra alguna y se dirigió al baño, encendió la ducha y su cuerpo se cubrió del agua helada que salio de ésta.

Tomó una larga ducha, y cuando al fin salio, con la toalla en su cintura, Pansy seguía en su cama, estaba casi dormida.

Draco se vistió, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, y mientras abría la puerta para salir de su habitación, la voz se Pansy se escuchó, haciendo que el corazón del muchacho se sobresaltara, no quería lidiar con ella en ese momento.

- ¿Draco donde vas?

- Duerme Pansy – decidió no dar mas explicación. No tenía por que, y no fomentaría la manía que tenia Pansy de controlarle. Le dejo durmiendo en su cama, no era tan poco caballero como para sacarla de ahí, pero él no estaba dispuesto a pasar mas tiempo con ella si, después de todo, ya había conseguido lo que quería.

Ya había amanecido y Draco no había pasado la noche precisamente durmiendo.

Sabía que debería haber dormido algo, después de todo el día que le aguardaba seria pesado, su padre _quería hablar con él y con su hermana_, pero también necesitaba distraerse, y de todas formas no habría podrido dormir nada con ese pensamiento rondando su mente, asíque ¿por que no aprovechar la noche en algo mas… productivo? Al menos no la había pasado torturándose, buscando saber que quería su padre.

La luz había comenzado a inundar los pasillos del colegio, pasillos que se encontraban desolados.

Todos dormían, y la soledad que eso le otorgaba al castillo hacia que Draco tuviera demasiado tiempo libre. Justo lo que quería evitar. Su cabeza no tenia en que ocuparse, no había nadie a quien molestar, y los pensamiento que había intentado evadir ahora ocupaban su mente.

¿Que mierda quería su padre? ¿Tendría que convertirse en un mortifago ya? ¿Su hermana tenia que ser parte de eso?

Pero lo que mas le preocupaba era saber por que se sentía tan atraído a la chica que se suponía debía odiar, por que ella se encontraba en todos sus sueños, cuando dormía claro.

Antes de que pudiera encontrar respuesta para una de esta preguntas, y sin que el pudiera darse cuenta, el colegio se había llenado de alumnos.

Una chica que corría hacia él logro sacarlo de sus pensamientos

- Draco te he estado buscando. – dijo la muchacha al llegar a su lado.

- ¿Qué pasa Elladora? ¿Estás bien?

- Si, si. Snape dijo que papá ya esta aquí, nos esta esperando en la salad de encantamientos – la chica aun jadeaba.

Draco sintió un nudo formarse en su estomago, pero intento disimular, parecer calmado para su hermana cuando dijo:

- De acuerdo. Vamos entonces.

Cuando llegaron a la sala la puerta estaba cerrada.

Elladora tomo la mano de su hermana, y suspiro pesadamente. Como esperando lo que iba a suceder, como preparándose para ello.

- Tranquila – le dijo su hermano – Todo ira bien – el chico mentía, y lo sabia, con su padre siempre eran malas noticias, el solo hecho de verlo era malo, pero no dejaría que su hermana se preocupara, no si el estaba ahí, no si podía evitarlo, no si podía protegerla.

Draco abrió la puerta, y ambos entraron a la sala.

La chica estaba nerviosa, entro despacio, midiendo todos sus pasos, como si se encontrara frente a un animal muy peligroso y no quisiera dar ningún paso en falso que pusiera exaltar al animal. Como si hubiera un león frente a ella. O tal vez una serpiente venenosa hubiera sido mas acertado.

Caminaba grácilmente, con la delicadeza de una bailarina, con la suavidad que de alguna forma la caracterizaba a ella.

Su hermano tenía los puños apretados, miraba fijamente la figura que se alzaba frente a ellos. Había llevado su varita y estaba listo para usarla si era necesario. Era su padre, y aun así lo veía como a un enemigo.

- Draco, Elladora.

- Padre – respondieron ambos al unísono.

- Se preguntaran por que los he llamado con tanta urgencia. – se había acercado un poco a ellos - _Imperturbate. _Dejemos esta conversación entre nosotros ¿si? Como iba diciendo seguramente querrán saber para que los he llamado. El señor oscuro volverá, y Harry Potter al fin será destruido.

Draco y Elladora estaban inmóviles.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Elladora al fin rompiendo el silencio.

- Tenemos un infiltrado el colegio. El día de la ultima prueba, el laberinto, la Copa estará hechizado, será un_ traslador_, el primero que la toque será trasladado al lugar donde el Señor oscuro al fin resurgirá y asesinara a Potter – Lucius escupió el nombre.

- ¿Cómo sabes que Potter será el primero en tocar la copa? – no había expresión en la voz de muchacho. Era fría y monocorde.

- Ya tenemos eso solucionado.

- Pero y si alguien mas la toca ¿lo vas a matar? ¿Y si se equivocan y alguien la toca antes que Harry? – Elladora había subido el tono de su voz una octava, el nerviosismo lo inundaba. Hablaba por los otros competidores, pero solo uno ocupaba su mente. Se había acercado un paso a su padre, pero su hermano la tomo rápidamente del brazo y detuvo su avanzada.

Lucius abrió los ojos y Elladora se pego mas a su hermano quien la había tomado con un brazo, mientras que cerraba el puño de su mano libre en torno a su varita, listo para usarla.

- Quiero decir – comenzó la chica intentando aplacar la evidente ira de su padre, intentando relajar a su hermano, intentando que todo salieran vivos de esa habitación – si alguien mas resulta herido todos sospecharan, y al primero que buscaran será a ti padre – Lucius cruzó la habitación con gracia y elegancia, mientras Draco se preparaba para usar su varita, al mismo tiempo que Elladora tomaba la suya.

- No te preocupes – dijo Lucius mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de su hija – como ya dije, todo esta arreglado.

- Entonces que quieres que hagamos – le espeto Draco Uwe se había mantenido en silencia hasta ese momento, atento.

- Ya es hora. El Señor Oscuro quiere verlos, iniciarlos. El momento que han estado esperando toda su vida ha llegado. Nuestro Señor dice que esta orgulloso de ustedes. En poco tiempo se convertirán en mortifagos.

- ¿Pero no debemos esperar hasta salir del colegio, hasta terminar los estudios mágicos? – la chica tenia los ojos abiertos como platos, y no había podido evitar que las palabras salieran de sus labios.

- El Señor Oscuro esta a un paso de conseguir lo que quiere, asesinar a Potter esta a la vuelta de la esquina, y cuando eso ya este hecho la guerra será inminente, nuestro Señor necesita a todos sus aliados juntos.

- Pero, ¿no seria mejor esperar?, digo hasta que estemos mas preparados – el corazón de la chica latía a mil revoluciones por minuto, y comenzó a sentir que la cabeza le daba vueltas.

- ¡No te atrevas a cuestionar al Señor Oscuro! ¡Haras lo que él ordene sin preguntar, y no te atrevas a desobedecer! – Lucius gritaba y Draco se había puesto ligeramente frente a su hermana es una posición evidentemente defensiva, estaba a un segundo de sacar su varita y atacar - ¡Por que eso es lo que implica ser un Malfoy!

Las palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Draco como campanas. La misma frase que le había dicho a el desde pequeño, la misma que había oído mas de un millón de veces. Su padre le había repetido eso desde que tenía memoria, intentando inculcarle el orgullo de los Malfoy, la lealtad a Voldemort, la frialdad, pero no pudo evitar que su corazón se llenara del odio mas puro.

Había soportado que se lo dijera a él todos estos años, pero no a su hermana.

- Si padre – Elladora interrumpió la línea de pensamiento de su hermano, y éste se alegro de que lo hubiera hecho, pues de haber seguido así un minuto mas no se hubiera podido controlar, y seguramente hubiera dejado su varita para propinarle un buen golpe en la cara a su padre.

Lucius, con paso elegante y sigiloso cruzo la habitación, deteniéndose en la puerta.

- Ah, y Draco – el chico lo miro atentamente, esperando – ya puedes soltar tu varita – dijo con voz fría e indiferente mientras salía de la habitación.

Los ojos de la chica estaba llenos de lágrimas, listas para salir, y el silencio que hasta ese momento había reinado en la habitación se desvaneció dando paso al ruido que hacían los alumnos en el patio.

De pronto la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar al profesor Snape.

- Ya tienen que salir – dijo imperturbable – los alumnos están comentando. ¿Está todo bien? – el profesor no podía evitar sentir una especie de sentimiento fraternal hacia el muchacho. Su vida era difícil, igual a la de él. Y su padre no lo hacia mas simple, igual que el de él.

- Si – el chico tomó la mano de su hermana. Ambos salieron del aula en dirección a su sala común.

- Así que creo que ya esta todo listo – dijo la chica mientras ambos cruzaban la puerta que los llevaría a su sala común.

- Eso parece – dijo el chico con voz fría y monocorde.

---------------------------- o --------------------------- o ---------------------------- o -------------------------------- o ------------------------------ o -------------------

Al fiiin !! si lo se me demoré siglos en subir... osh lo juro el colegio es horrible, los profesores son horribles. De pronto notasn que estan a fin de mes y que no han puesto suficientes notas y ¡BUM! nos llenas de trabajos, pruebas, disertaciones, etc.

Bueno, con respecto al cap... uuf... hace ¿calor aqui o soy yo ? digamos que Draco es un poco... pasional por decir lo menos jajaja... es que era necesario esciribr eso, hasta me llegue a sonrijar mientras lo escribia, digo, sabia que en mi cabeza algo no estaba bien, pero ¿esto? ya casi parezco una sexopata (no me hagan caso, NO LO SOY xd)

Bueno mi pequeña y demente cabeza necesita algo de descanzo, esta semana ha sido un asco, me pelie con todo el mundo, hice que una persona se peliara con una amiga, me siento terribel, aunque ya casi todo se soluciono, excepto por una sola cosa que creo ya no tiene arreglo, o yo no se como arreglarlo. Una persona me odia, se siente horrible :s

Gracias a todas las que han seguido mi historia. Se que no ha sido facil, y me doy cuenta que ne necesita mucha, y repito MUCHA paciencia para hacerlo, asiqe gracias nuevamente.

Y un gracias enorme a las que se dan el tiempo de dejar review... es lo mas lindo que pueden hacer por la autora. No saben lo feliz que me pongo cuando leo sus reviews, saber si mi historia les gusta, que piensan de los personajes, hasta saber si me detestan (: De veras que es lo mejor cuando abro mi correo y veo que me han dejado review, eso es lo que me impulsa a seguir la historia, a no abandonarla, a secar mi loca mente para encontrar la mejor redaccion. Gracias (:

Y a las que no dejan review solo les digo. 1. gracias igual por leer mi historia, y 2. DEJEN UN REVIEW (: jajaj vaamos animense haganme feliz, ayudenme a mejorar un poquito esta horrible semana (:

Gracias de nuevoo (: Nos leemos en el prox cap

Kiraa Malfoy**.-**

** Animate, presiona el boton. Haz feliz a la autora (: **


	11. El baile

**Disclaimer: **ni los personajes, ni los lugares ni practicamente nada es producto de mi imaginacion. Todo le pertenece a..... buenos ustedes ya sabes a quien xd. Si hubiera sido mio hubiera estado en mi mansion en Londres con Tom Felton. Disfruten (:ç

Capitulo 11: El baile

- Ginny te ves preciosa – dijo Hermione mientras su amiga le modelaba su vestido.

- ¿Tu crees? No estaba muy segura respecto al color…

- No, se te ve hermoso. Neville estará muy feliz – dijo Hermione levantando sus cejas, molestando a su amiga.

- Ja ja ja – se río Ginny sarcástica – Bueno, Herms quiero ver tu vestido.

- Ginny espera hasta mañana.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Se como odias probarte ropa. Cambiando de tema… ¿Cómo han ido las cosas con Viktor?

- Salimos, el me llevo en el barco de Durmstrang, pero ya sabes esa historia – las mejillas de Hermione se colorearon un poco – y últimamente ha estado muy ocupado con su entrenamiento.

- Valla, cualquier chica se moriría por ir con el, y tu… no te veo precisamente eufórica.

- Si, bueno, no lo se Ginny, no lo veo tan especial como todas supongo – ella nunca lo admitiría, pero el único especial ante sus ojos era aquel de cabello casi plateado y ojos grises, profundos, en lo que ella se perdía – Digo… el es simpático.

Ginny se limito a reír. Sabía que su amiga le ocultaba algo.

**o0o**

- Mierda – Elladora se encontraba ya sola en su pieza y sus ojos estaban inyectados en lágrimas.

Sabia que su padre era asqueroso, pero ¿esto? Los estaba convirtiendo en la misma mierda que era el.

No le bastaba con arrastrar a su madre, tratarla como basura, si no que ahora se las traía con ella y su hermano.

Draco no decía nada, no podía hacer nada.

Se sentía sola, tan sola. Pero no quería ver a nadie en ese momento.

Menos a Cedric. Como explicarle lo que sucedía.

Maldijo el momento en el que nació en esa familia. Nunca había sido de hablar mucho, pero si era de escuchar mucho.

Y aunque su padre no estaba al tanto, ella sabia de todos sus repugnantes planes.

Que asco. Se sentía asquerosa. Usada.

En ese momento un par de pies se posaron en el piso de su habitación.

- Cedric – dijo la chica, secándose disimuladamente las lágrimas e intentando que su cara cambiara desde el odio a la felicidad. Después de todo era una Malfoy, había aprendido a disimular antes que a caminar.

- No me esperabas, eh? ¿Es un mal momento?... Puedo volver mas tarde.

- No, no. Es el momento perfecto – dijo la chica atajándolo del brazo y dedicándole una tierna sonrisa. Una sonrisa que no le subió a los ojos.

- Hola entonces – Cedric le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. – Elladora, hace unos momentos vi a tu padre salir del castillo ¿está todo bien?

¡Como podía leerle la mente ese chico! Ella sabia que el era especial, pero había algo mas en el. Algo que de alguna forma los unía.

- Si, todo bien. Ya sabes, la típica charla de 'el linaje de la familia es lo más importante' – respondió ella haciendo las comillas con sus brazos en alto e imitando la voz de su padre. Quería convertir uno de los momento mas tristes de su vida en algo no tan malo.

Pero él lo sabía.

- De acuerdo. Me contarías si sucediera algo ¿verdad?

- Claro. – Y el sabia que le estaba mintiendo. Porque _sucedía_ algo.

**o0o**

- Hermione! Levántate levántate levántate! Es el día! – Hermione abrió los ojos encontrándose una pelirroja al lado de su cama saltando alegremente.

- Ginny… Es muy temprano. Aun falta mucho – dijo Hermione volviéndose a tapar con sus sabanas.

- Vamos Herms! Levántate. Me tienes que ayudar a prepararme – la pelirroja le saco las sabanas, obligando a su amiga a levantarse.

**o0o**

- ¿Harry, ya descubriste que mierda hay que hacer con ese huevo del demonio? – Ron estaba de mal humor, así que Harry le dejaba pasar las maldiciones. Después de todo el huevo solo había chirriado hasta entonces.

- Si, de hecho lo hice. – respondió mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción de extendía por su rostro - Y no me creerás quien me ayudó.

- No me digas. Harry es obvio. Hermione ha pasado en la biblioteca mas tiempo de lo usual intentando descubrir que hacer con el huevo.

- Fue Cedric, Ron.

- ¿Cedric? – el pelirrojo había levantado tanto la voz que su pregunta había salido casi como un grito.

- Shhtt Ron. Si, fue Cedric. Bastante amable ¿eh?

- Si… me pregunto que querrá con eso.

- ¿Que querrá quien? – dijo una castaña que acababa de llegar a la sala común acompañada de su mejor amiga.

- Cedric – le respondió Ron – ayudo a Harry a resolver el misterio del huevo.

- ¡Ron!. No es gran cosa ¿podemos dejar de hablar de ello? – Harry ya estaba exhausto con el tema del torneo.

- ¡Claro! Hablemos de algo más alegre. ¡El baile de navidad por ejemplo! – Ginny se había acomodado rápidamente en uno de los sillones. Los tres amigos rodaron los ojos.

- Ginny, haz estado hablando del baile hace 3 semanas. El baile es hoy, ¿podemos dejarlo? – Nadie lo decía, pero Ron, Hermione y Harry estaban mas que nerviosos por el baile.

- Si, lo que sea. De todas formas tengo que arreglarme para esta noche.

**o0o**

- ¡Draco, Draco! ¿Dónde estas?

- Pansy, puedes dejar de gritar. La cabeza me esta matando.

- Te he estado buscando por todos lados. ¿No estas emocionado por esta noche querido? – dijo la chica sentándose en su regazo. El rubio se encontraba en uno de los sillones de su habitación. Una de las regalías de ser un Malfoy. Habitación privada.

- Claro, claro me muero de ganas.

- Vamos Draco, será divertido.

- Pansy, escucha. No, esto no será divertido y ¿sabes porque? Porque ahora no solo tendré que soportarte en el día, y las noches que yo elija estar contigo, sino que también tendré que pasar la noche escuchando toda tu mierda y pretendiendo que me divierto cuando la verdad es que lo que mas deseo en este momento es lanzarme un imperdonable a mi mismo, pero no puedo hacerlo porque no puedo dejar a Elladora sola con toda la mierda que nos rodea.

Asíque no, esto no será divertido, y no, no estoy emocionado. – El chico casi la había tirado de sus piernas y se habia levantado del asiento, viéndose aun mas temible, aunque en sus ojos se notaba la desesperación. Se notaba para cualquiera, menos para la que estaba frente a él.

- De acuerdo señor malhumorado, mejor iré a prepararme y te dejare a ti con tu carácter a solas. Esto será divertidísimo – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla – lo disfrutaras Draco, créeme.

- No has oído una palabra de lo que dije, y no me sorprende. No puedo pedir mas de ti Pansy. Intenta no darte con la puerta cuando salgas – dijo volviendo a tomar asiento – Y Pansy – dijo antes de que la chica saliera – no me vuelvas a decir querido.

**o0o**

La noche había teñido el cielo de azul casi tan oscuro como el negro, y el castillo se había transformado en un paraíso invernal.

El patio del castillo parecía una gruta. En él había plateadas fuentes, en donde el agua resonaba suavemente, banco labrados, caminos serpenteados, y hadas multicolores posadas en los rosales.

El gran comedor se veía hermoso. Estaba cubierto de escarcha plateada, y las mesas alargada de cada casa habían sido sustituidas por unas mas pequeñas y redondas cubiertas por un mantel blanco, casi plateado, que ayudaba a crear el efecto invernal.

Habían guirnaldas de muérdago decorando y la iluminación quedo encargada a unos delicados farolillos.

El salón se llenó rápidamente de alumnos emocionados.

Ginny llego casi hiperventilada del brazo de Neville. Ella llevaba un vestido verde esmeralda, strapless con un pañuelo de delicada tela en su cuello del mismo color que el vestido. El vestido era simple, con corte más bien tubular, holgándose al final. El color resaltaba sus ojos y contrastaba con su cabello, que llevaba unos pequeños pinches en forma de mariposa verdes también.

La tunica de Neville era mas simple, pero de todas formas lo hacia ver muy guapo.

Ron llevaba la tunica que le había enviado su madre. Le parecía horrible, una tunica de terciopelo rojo, con puntillas en el cuello y los puños. Había intentado quitárselas, pero los bordes se habían deshilachado.

Lavender por su parte, llevada un vestido púrpura, que la hacia lucir hermosa. Su cabello estaba recogido en un medio moño.

Harry llego orgulloso con Cho de su brazo.

Él usaba una tunica color verde botella que le había enviado la señora Weasley, que hacia juego con el color de sus ojos.

Cho por su parte llevaba un vestido celeste claro, ceñido a su cuerpo, y un delicado manto de seda del mismo en sus hombros. Había tomado unos mechones de la parte de delante de su cabello con unos bellos pinches plateados,

Viktor usaba una tunica color rojo escarlata, con pieles. Típico de Durmstrang, y Hermione entro en el salón tímidamente de su brazo.

Él la exhibía como trofeo, la tomaba como lo mas delicado y precioso en el mundo.

Ella llevaba un delicado vestido color índigo, que resaltaba sus casi siempre escondidas curvas. Su cabello estaba recogido en un moño que dejaba libres algunos mechones de su ondulado cabello. Todos se sorprendieron de verla así. Ella casi siempre era recatada, pero esa noche parecía un verdadera princesa,

Draco llego con el maldito nudo que había tenido toda la tarde en su estomago, controlándose para no asesinar a Pansy esa noche.

Se concento en su cuerpo, cubierto por un vestido rosa pálido con volantes, en vez de escuchar su voz.

Draco llevaba una tunica de terciopelo negro, con cuello alzado que su padre le había enviado.

La verdad, él se hubiera presentado con su uniforme de **Quidditch, en ese momento el estupido baile no podía importarle menos.**

**Casi los últimos en llegar fueron Cedric y Elladora.**

**Casi parecía que al chico se le saldría la sonrisa de la cara. Llevaba una tunica negra, con algunos detalles blancos, que robaron mas de algún suspiro de bastantes muchachas, que el ni siquiera notó.**

**Estaba absorta en la muchacha a su lado, que parecía una diosa griega.**

**Llevaba un vestido con un solo tirante, como una tunica de las que se usaban en la antigua Grecia, beige, de seda. El vestido se ceñía perfectamente a la parte superior de su cuerpo, marcando sus delicadas curvas. Su cabello estaba completamente tomado en un moño alto de bailarina. Ese que Cedric amaba, y llevaba un delicado cintillo dorado.**

**El baile inicio con el baile de los 4 campeones. Elladora flotaba en el aire. Y Hermione no podía evitar sonrojarse un poco al notar que todas las miradas se posaban en ellos.**

**- Me encantan tus mejillas – dijo Viktor de pronto.**

**- ¿Qué?**

**- Están sonrojadas – respondió con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios.**

**Luego del baile de los Campeones las Brujas de **Macbeth se tomaron el escenario y todos los alumnos comenzaron a bailar.

Ron se olvido del incidente de su tunica y se la estaba pasando increíble. Y hasta en uno de los lento que sonaron aprovecho para darle un tímido y nervioso beso a Lavender, que ella respondió mas segura.

- Cho, ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo? – pregunto Harry mientras bailaban.

- Claro Harry, vamos a un lugar mas tranquilo.

Salieron al patio del castillo, cerca de una fuente.

- Cho, solo quería darte las gracias. Venir contigo ha sido genial – dijo Harry, mas que nervioso tomando las manos de la chica.

- Harry, no tienes por que agradecerme. Me lo he pasado increíble.

Harry acerco lentamente sus labios a los Cho, esperando su reacción. Ella acorto un poco la distancia que había quedado y el muchacho se encargo de terminarla. Se enredaron en tierno y suave beso.

Después de mucho bailar los cuatro amigos con sus respectivas parejas se sentaron en una de las mesas a conversar animadamente.

Draco no podía sacarse a Pansy de encima, pero su técnica le había funcionado bastante bien. Se veía despampanante, y su cuerpo le había distraído bastante bien de su estupida conversación.

- ¿Quieres salir un momento? – le preguntó Cedric a Elladora, después de mucho bailar. Él sabia que la muchacha bailaba ballet, y excelentemente, pero realmente le había sorprendido con su habilidad esa noche.

- Claro.

Antes de que pudieran cruzar la puerta hacia el patio una fuerte mano se cerró en tomo al brazo de Cedric.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas con ella?

- Solo vamos a dar un paseo Malfoy relájate ¿quieres?

- No idiota, no quiero. Te recuerdo que es mi hermana y si te atreves…

- Draco, ¿podemos hablar un segundo? – Elladora interrumpió al chico en la mitad de su amenaza. Ambos salieron al patio, pocos metros de donde sus parejas los esperaban.

- Elladora, no quiero que andes sola por ahí. Menos con ese idiota.

- Draco, sabes perfectamente que soy capaz de cuidarme sola – dijo tacándole suavemente el brazo, intentando calmarlo – Y Cedric me hace feliz, es tierno, respetuoso, me hace olvidar… ¿No podrías hacer un intento… por mi? – Draco no se pudo resistir. Los ojos de Elladora eran su mejor arma de convencimiento. Aunque también eran sus mayores delatores.

- Si te hace algo….

- Confía en mi – le dijo la chica abrazándolo fuertemente –Gracias Draco, te quiero mucho, lo sabes. Siempre serás el único hombre en mi vida – dijo regalándole una sonrisa tan dulce que por un momento Draco pareció sentirse feliz. Su hermana podía cambiarle el humor con un solo gesto.

- Yo también te quiero hermanita. Eres lo más importante para mi. Por eso soy tan…

- Sobre protector, maniático, histérico – Elabora terminó la frase con una pequeña risita.

- Algo así – el rubio se sorprendió de escucharse a él también reír – es que si algo te pasara nunca me lo perdonaría. Ahora vamos, te dejaré con el idiota.

Toda tuya – dijo cuando llegaron donde el chico, depositando la mano de su hermana en la de Cedric – cuídala.

- Como a mi vida – dijo el castaño. – Tu hermano de verdad te protege – dijo cuando se habían alejado.

- Si, lo se.

- Elladora, quiero que sepas que de verdad nunca había sentido esto por nadie antes. Eres demasiado especial para mí. Es… todo lo que haces, tu voz, tus ojos, todo. Puedes confiar en mí para todo, te juro que siempre voy a estar ahí para ti.

Ella no supo que decir, y solo respondió con un seductor beso. Se detuvo un segundo para mirarlo a los ojos y dijo

- Yo también te quiero Cedric. – tomo una de sus muñecas y lo arrastro por la parte trasera del castillo hacia su habitación, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Cuando estuvieron en la habitación de la muchacha ella volvió a besarlo apasionadamente.

Él posó sus manos en la cintura de la chica atrayéndola hacia él, y ella enredaba sus dedos en el cabello del muchacho.

La chica se deshizo de la chaqueta del chico y de su corbata. Cedric se separó un poco de sus labios, para tímidamente preguntar

- ¿Estas segura? – a lo que la chica respondió con un suave beso que se torno de a poco mas y mas apasionado.

Elladora se encargo de deshacerse de la camisa de Cedric, dejando al descubierto su bien formado y contorneado torso.

El chico hizo lo propio bajando lentamente el cierre del vestido de Elladora que se encontraba en su espalda, dejándola solamente con su ropa interior inferior. Dejó sus labios para besar su cuello y comenzar a descender lentamente hacia sus pechos, mientras la chica desabrochaba sus pantalones.

El muchacho la llevo a la cama, posándose suavemente sobre ella y retirando las últimas prendas que los separaban.

Cedric tomo su miembro y lo introdujo lentamente en la chica. Ella sentía como algo le quemaba en la entrepierna, algo que no quería dejar de sentir, mientras el chico se movía dentro de ella.

El chico alternaba la boca de la chica con sus pechos, y se movía continuamente dentro de ella. Queriendo sentirla mas, queriendo tenerla mas, estar mas cerca.

Elladora soltaba gemidos que solo excitaban mas al chico que la besaba mas apasionadamente.

Nunca habían sentido tanta plenitud como cuando llegaron al punto máximo, y nunca se habían sentido tan felices como cuando sus cuerpo, perlados por el sudor, se encontraban debajo de las mantas, abrasados.

Elladora tenia su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Cedric, y este le hacia cariño en el pelo.

- Elladora.

- Dime.

- Te amo.

- Yo también te amo – fue lo ultimo que se les escuchó decir antes de que amos se quedaran profundamente dormidos, abrazados el uno al otro, sin nada de ropa, y con ésta repartida por toda la habitación de la muchacha.

**o0o**

Hermione estaba… ¿feliz?

Sonreía, se reía. Le tomaba la mano al fuerte chico que se encontraba a su lado, respondía de buena manera a sus amigos, pero la felicidad no le subía a los ojos.

La campanada de las doce sonó, dando por terminada la velada.

Sus amigos se fueron con sus respectivas parejas a sus salas comunes, y ella se quedó un momento más con Viktor, caminando por el castillo.

- ¿La pasaste bien?

- Muy bien. Eres un muy buen bailarín, debo admitirlo.

- Tu no lo haces nada de mal – la elogió el húngaro. – Hermione – le tomó las manos cuando habían llegado fuera de su sala común – estoy muy feliz que hayas aceptado venir conmigo.

- Estoy muy feliz de que me lo hayas pedido. La pase increíble. – El chico acerco los labios lentamente a los de ella, uniéndolos en un tierno beso.

- Buenas noches – dijo cuando al fin se separaron.

- Buenas noches - lo despidió la chica viendo como el muchacho desaparecía por los pasillos.

Debería haberse sentido feliz, emocionada. Pero solo se sentía vacía.

Una enorme sensación de soledad la llenó, y lagrimas rodaron por sus ojos, no tenia idea por que.

Se movió, casi por inercia por el castillo, que se encontraba casi desierto, hasta que llego a una pequeña terraza en el tercer piso, que daba al techo del segundo.

Se subió, el viento le helaba la cara, pero la hacia sentir viva.

Comenzó a caminar, con los brazos extendidos y los ojos cerrados por sobre el techo, sintiendo el viento.

No se sentía la mojigata Hermione, la que todos comentaban que no se merecía su guapa pareja del baile.

Era un ave libre, lista para volar.

**o0o**

- Ves Draco, te dije que la pasarías increíble – dijo Pansy cuando habían llegado a la sala común.

El rubio la tomo fuertemente de un brazo y la llevo casi arrastrando hacia su habitación.

- Draco ¡que te sucede!

- Mira Pansy, escucha y escucha bien, porque no quiero tener que volver a repetírtelo, me cansé. No lo pase bien, nunca lo paso bien contigo a mi lado. Me asfixias y me tienes harto. Así que te voy a pedir por última vez que _por favor_ me dejes tranquilo.

Draco salio de la habitación pegando un portazo, dejando a Pansy estupefacta. Ella entendía. Entendía a la perfección que el no la amaba y que nunca lo haría, pero la realidad era muy dura para aceptarla. Ella optaba por cerrar sus ojos y oídos y vivir una mentira.

**o0o**

Draco salio de la sala común con paso firme y camino sin rumbo fijo por el castillo.

Tenia demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, necesitaba pensar, salir de ese lugar, alejarse de Pansy, sentir el aire fresco.

Llego al tercer pido del castillo y vio una figura angelical caminando peligrosamente hacia el borde del techo.

No le debería haber importado, no debería. Pero le importo.

- ¡Cuidado! – grito antes de que la figura diera el ultimo paso que la llevaría al abismo. Ella abrió los ojos y la sorpresa le hizo perder el equilibrio, cayendo de espalda. Se levanto rápidamente para dar las gracias a su salvador, hasta que vio quien era.

- ¿Malfoy?

- Ten más cuidado Granger, no quiero que manches el castillo con tu asquerosa sangre sucia. Baja de ahí.

- No quiero, no quiero bajar – dijo Hermione acercándose una ves mas al borde.

- Hermione sal de ahí – la chica abrió los ojos como platos a la mención de su nombre.

- No – fue todo lo que articulo.

- No tengo paciencia para esto – dijo Draco en un susurro mientras se subía al techo. – vamos Granger sal de aquí, te vas a caer.

- Y a ti que te importa. A quien le importa.

- A la comadreja y a San Potter, seguro.

- No. Solo que ya no tendrán a quien copiarle la tarea. Solo soy Hermione, la mojigata, la sangre sucia ¿no? – dijo dándose vuelta para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, mientras retrocedía unos pasos mas hacia el abismo.

- Pensé que serias más inteligente.

- ¿De que hablas?

- Si te vas a suicidar es porque eres una maldita cobarde – el chico no había podido evitar levantar la voz – es porque no eres lo suficientemente valiente para vivir y enfrentarte a tus problemas. _Todos tenemos problemas Granger _- Ella ya había escuchado eso antes.

- Vete Malfoy, no necesito tus consejos morales – realmente no pensaba tirarse, no era tan estupida, tan cobarde. O tan valiente tal vez. Pero se sentía bien que alguien se preocupara por ella en ese momento en que se sentía tan sola. Aunque ese alguien fuera ni nada mas ni nada menos que Draco Malfoy.

- No me iré hasta que te vea bajar – dijo acercándose mas a ella – si tu saltas yo salto Hermione. Vamos – le dijo tendiéndole la mano.

- No quiero. No quiero ser quien todos ven, Draco no quiero – dijo sin poder evitar que una lágrima saliera de su ojo, y dando otro paso hacia atrás. Ahora la idea de saltar no le parecía tan estupida.

- Yo se quien eres, y no eres una suicida. ¿Qué mierda te importa lo que los demás digan? Ven Hermione ya baja.

- Bajar para que. No hay nada para mí ahí.

- Tienes a tus amigos, y tu estupida misión de detener a Voldemort ¿no?

- Ni siquiera eso es mío. No es mi misión, es la de Harry.

- Pero que seria San Potter sin ti. Solo un idiota con mucho coraje. Sin ti, Potter ya habría muerto.

- Yo…

- Vamos Granger.

- Draco, no quiero.

- Ven.

La chica se dejo hipnotizar por esos ojos grises profundos y tomó su mano antes de que el ultimo paso la llevara al fondo de todo.

---------------------------- o --------------------------- o ---------------------------- o -------------------------------- o ------------------------------ o -------------------

o Dios... algo me dice que voy a poder alimentar a un pais entero con toda la fruta y los vegetales que me van a tirar.

Soy lo peor... no crean que no lo se, lo se. Y ese pensamiento me torura todas las noches !! aii perdon perdon perdon perdoon !! Creo que todas se merecen un Draco, un Cedric, un Harry o lo que prefieran de regalo (tamaño real xd)

Ni me voy a traver a pedir reviews !! aunque siempre son bienvenidos (:

tiempo de las excusas... acabo de salir del colegio, ergo estaba en pruebas finales ¬¬ y mi colegio no se caracteriza por la compasion hacia sus alumnos.. asiqe esa ultima semana no fue entretenida.

me fui de gira de estudio al sur de Chile (mi hermoso pais) y aunqe ya conocia todos esos lugares la experiencia fue inolvidable.. amo a mi curso (:

Hablando ahoraa del cap... UUU Cedric y Elladora, les juro que me imaghinaba su hermoso cuerpo mientras escribia esa escena... jajaja soy una pervertida (6).. pero no lo niegue, el tambien les roba algun suspiro xd jajaja.

Y Dracoo... esque cada dia me enamoro mas y mas de este chico (L) es tan perfectoo !! que hubiera dado yo por ser Herm en es emomento, que él me hubiera bajado del techo como el principe azul que es (:

Bueno el capitulo lo hice un poco mas largo... una pequeña compensacion por todo lo que las hice esperar (:

Quiero agradecer a quiene han estado ahi todo este tiempo, que no se han aburrido de la historia ni de todo el tiempo que las hago esperar (:

**Mia de Malfoy, Mar-77, Moranizer, Vadeti, Jimcat, Zareth Malfoy, Dona008, Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha, Keira Uchiha, **y a las nuevas, **.Chan y Ane 27**

Ustedes chicas me hacen querer seguir la historia. Espero no haber espantado a las nuevas, o haberme dejado muy mal parada por no haber subido en tanto tiempo (:

Por ultimo las uqeri invitar a escuchar una cancion de uno de mis grupos favoritos, Paramore (: La cancion se llama ' Brick By Boring Brick' y si pueden vean el video, es muy al estilo 'Alicia en el Pais de las Maravillas' pero al mas puro estilo Paramore.

Lo Siento de nuevo (:

Nos leemos en el proximo cap, que sera mas pronto de lo que esperan. Ya estoy de vacaciones asi que no me demorare tanto es subir. Espero dos o tres caps por semana (:

Ademas se los demo xd

**Kiraa Malfoy.-**


	12. Porque fue un sueño ¿no?

Ane27: Lindaa !1 gracias por el comentario.... y eres tu la que me saca una sonrisa con tus reviews. Eres la mejor :D

**Capitulo 12: Porque fue un sueño ¿no?**

**Hermione se desperto exaltada esa mañana. Como si hubiera dormido mas profundo que cualquier otra noche.**

**De pronto unos ojos grises y una mano extendida hacia ella aparecieron en su mente.**

**¿Qué habia sido eso? ¿Era un sueño?**

**Debia serlo. Era imposible que el gran Draco Malfoy la ayudara. No a ella.**

**Se levanto de la cama, con los restos de la fiesta de anoche en el cuerpo y tomo una rapida ducha.**

**Se vistio y bajo a la sala comun. Queria tener algo en mente, algo que hacer, alguien con quien estar que le quitara el recuerdo de lo que pudo o no haber sido un sueño de su mente.**

**Y las estupidas mariposas que sentia cuando lo recordaba.**

**- Hola Ron – saludo la castaña sentandose al lado de su amigo - ¿Y Harry?**

**- Dice que quiere descanzar para la siguiente prueba – dijo bostezando – Lo siento Herms, creo que ire a dormir un poco mas.**

**- De acuerdo – la chica le dedico una sonrisa a su amigo. Ron aprovechaba cada oportunidads para dormir… o comer.**

**- ¡Herms! – saludó Ginny abrazandola efusivamente.**

**- Hola Ginny.**

**- ¿Qué hay chicas? – se unio Lavender. – Asi que... ¿Opiniones del baile? **

**- ¡Estuvo estrupendo…**

**El cerebro de Hermione se apagó en ese momento. El baile no era el recuerdo mas feliz de su vida, sobre todo cuando habian recuerdos en su mente que no sabian si eran reales.**

**Se levanto, dando una excusa barata, y, dandose cuenta de que ninguno de sus amigos estaria para ella ese dia, se dirigio al lugar que siempre estaria ahí. Su refugio. **

**La biblioteca.**

**Se alegró al llevgar y darse cuenta d que estaba completamente vacia.**

**Tomó un libro grande y denso de runas antiguas y se dispuso en su mesa favorita, al lado de un gran ventanal.**

**Se hundió tanto en el libro que no alcanzo a notar la presencia de un alumno mas en la biblioteca ademas de ella.**

**o0o**

Se levanto esa mañana con un asqueroso peso encima. No queria levantarse, pero quedarse ahí acostado mirando el techo no era la opcion mas tentadora, no ahora cuando parecia que todo su mundo se venia abajo.

Tiro las sabanas a un lado, y se levanto casi por inercia, intentando mantener la mente lo mas apagada posible.

Encendio la ducha, con agua helada. Cada terminacion nerviosa de su cuerpo cobro vida propia, el agua estaba gelida, pero asi le gustaba a él.

No sabia que hacer.

Era demasiado temprano, no habia un alma vagando por los pasillos del colegio, nisiquiera un alumno de primero al cual molestar. Asi que se dedico a vagar, ver al Sol salir.

No habia pegado un ojo en toda la noche, y eso quedaba evidenciado por dos aureolas moradas bajo sus ojos.

Dormir significaba darle libertad a su mente, dejar que vagara por su preocupaciones, eso se traducia en pesadillas. ¿Para que sufrir mas de la cuenta si, al menos, podia evitar eso?

De pronto, sin que se diera cuenta los corredores se habian llenado de alumnos.

Algunos, los mas grandes, se dedicaban a comentar el baile. Al principio Draco rodaba los ojos cuando escuchaba las conversaciones, pero luego se dio cuenta de que en esas banalidades encontraba al menos algo que lo distraia.

Asique se sento en una banca y escuchó.

_- Vaya, Cedric si que se veia apuesto – comento una chica mientras caminaba junto a su amiga._

_- Si, y Draco no lo hacia nada de mal. Esa tunica lo hacia ver tan… tan…_

_- Sexy – completó_

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujo en la cara del muchacho. _Hasta con pocas horas de sueño soy irresistrible _penso para sus adentros en un esfuerzo por subirse el animo mas que por ego.

Después de escuchar ese tipo de comentarios por cerca de media hora penso que sus neurona habian comenzado lentamente a morir por escuchar tanta estupidez, asi que decidio ir a la biblioteca. No era tan entretenido como molestar a alumnos mas pequeños, pero al menos su neuronas estarian a salvo.

Tomo el libro que mas le llamó la atención 'Los espantosos moradores de las profundidades' un libro de artes oscuras y se sento en una de las mesas mas alejadas de la biblioteca hasta que la presencia de otro alumno llamo su atención.

La sabelotodo habia entrado a la biblioteca como una niña a una dulceria, y él no desaprovecharia esta oportunidad.

Estaba aburrido, y ella se le entregaba en bandeja de plata.

Esa asquerosa sangre sucia. Usaba la falda casi en los talones, creyendose una santa. Aunque ahora que se fijaba habia cambiado mucho estos ultimos años.

Se notaban sus curvas. Su cabello habia pasado de rebelde a casi normal. Y a pesar de lo larga de su falda, y lo holgada de su tunica, unas pronunciadas curvas se asomaban.

¡Que estaba pensando! Debia estar muy aburrido para considerar a Granger humana, e incluso atractiva. Por suerte eso se podia arreglar fácilmente.

Draco se levante lentamente de su asiento, con la elegancia que caracterizaba a su familia, tomó su libro y se sento en la silla del frente de la castaña.

- ¿Se te ofrece algo Malfoy? – pregunto la chica al notar su presencia.

Draco se limito a asomoar su cabeza por sobre el libro que tenia en frente y levantar una ceja.

- Que yo sepa la biblioteca no es tuya. Yo puedo estar donde yo quiera. ¿O me equivoco?

Hermione rodo los ojos y se concentro en la lectura de su libro, decidida a no dejar que la presencia del rubio la molestara.

Pero luego de un rato leyendo sintio como dos ojos la taladraban. Se asomo por sobre el libro que le tapaba toda la cara y vio al rubio, con la cara apoyada en su mano derecha. Mirandola.

- ¿Se te peridio algo? – y de nuevo, como respuesta obtuvo solo una ceja levantada de arte del muchacho – Me estas mirando, ya es molesto tener que estar tan cerca de ti Malfoy.

- No te miro a ti.

- Pareciera que si.

- No eres tan importante Granger, estoy miranbdo a esos dos alumnos.

La muchacha se dio vuelta, pero detrás de ella no se enconraba nadie.

- Si que estas loco Malfoy, o eres muy idiota. Ahí no hay nadie.

- Y tu eres muy ciega. Detrás de ese estante hay dos alumnos de 3 o segundo besandose. Indecoroso si me preguntas, bastante.

- ¿De que mierda estas hablando?

- Levantate – le ordeno el rubio. Y ella, como una niña pequeña y sin saber por que le hizo caso – Sigueme.

Y efectivamente detrás de el tercer estante habian dos Revenclews besandose demasiado apasionadamente para alguien de su edad penso Hermione, quien al verlos carraspeo la garganta.

- Fuera – dijo la chica indignada porque se atrevieran a pervertir su santuario.

Los chicos salieron con paso rapido, tomados de la mano y soltando risillas que provocaron que Hermione los odiara aun mas.

La castaña se giro sobre sus talones y se dirigio a su mesa, queria volver a esconderse en su libro, seguida de un rubio, que con paso elegante y sigiloso se sentó frente a ella.

- Bueno, sabia que eras una mojigata, pero ¿debes hacerle la vida imposble a todos los demas?

- Callate Malfoy – Hermione no estaba con animos para nada, menos para discutir.

- Valla, te salve la vida y ¿asi es como me pagas? Creo que hasta ahora he sido bastante respetuoso contigo Granger, cosa que nisiquiera me deberia preocuopar.

- No me salvaste la vida idiota. No me iva a tirar.

- Me podrias haber avisado antes, asi me hubiera ahorrado el tener que tocarte - la expresion de la muchacha se convirtió en una mueca casi de dolor, como si deverdad le hubieran importado sus palabras, pero pronto quedo escondida tras su cara de furia.

Pero Draco habiha visto.

- Si tanto te molesto haberme tocado, podrías haberme dejado ahí. Despues de todo ¿Qué mierda te importa si me hubiera tirado?

- Ya te lo dije. Era asqueroso el hecho de pensar qe tu sangre sucie pudiera haber estado ensuciando el colegio. Digamos que me sacrifique por una causa mayor - algoque el conocia muy bien. Demasiado bien.

- Eres un idiota Malfoy - dijo la chica rodando los ojos.

La muchacha volvio a su asiento, y tomó si libro, volviendo a sumergirse en sus paginas, seguida del rubio, que volvio a sentarse frente a ella.

Hermione levanto la vista del libro, junto con su ceja derecha.

- ¿Tan aburrido estas?

- Aparentemente si.

---------------------------- o --------------------------- o ---------------------------- o -------------------------------- o ------------------------------ o -------------------

ALTO !! antes de que puedan tirarme tomates e insulto -si, se que quieren hacerlo- dejenme explicarles !!

El capitulo esta hiper cortoo !! lo se ! pero las endemoniadas musas no quisieron cooperar conmigo. Tendre que despedirlas y conseguir nuevas.

Ahora, las explicaciones.

Tenia el capitulo casi listo, pero ya era tarde asique decidi apagar el computador e irme a acostar (el computadoir que tenia era uno estacionario, es decir era de esos qer no son notebooks xd) me duche, y cuando me estaba secando el pelo, comence a sentir olor a quemado !!. Me asuste, pense que era mi peloo !! pero me di cuenta que no (gracias a Dios), asique comence a investigar de donde provenia el olor.

Estaba sola con mi hermana pequeña en mi casa, y como tengo complejo Dean Winchester le dije que esperar en el patio, mientras yo me ponia a revisar la casa -intentando mantener la calma para no asustarla-. Revise todo el primer piso y nada, hasta que se me ocurre subir y revisar los enchufes, hasta que, siguiendo el olo, llegue al computador!!

SE ESTABA QUEMANDO !! desenchufe todo y revise para saber si se estaba incendiando... afortunadamente no. Pero de todas formas TENIA MI VIDA en ese computador, y lo perdi todo !! todoo !! el capiutulo, mis videos de Panic! at the Disco, todo ¬¬

Pero buee aqui esta el cap :D alf in... y se que es corto... pero preferia subir esto antes que tenerlas eperando mas tiempo aun

Unas gracias mas que enormes a

**Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha, Ane 27, Saku- Kamiya, y .Chan**

Niñas son las mejores, sus review me levantan el animo y dan ganas de continuar. Gracias (:

Espero qe sigan dejando comentarios :D y no me odien de por vida :D

Nos leemos luego

Kiraa Malfoy.-


End file.
